Les Immorales
by euphellys
Summary: Un pansement, ça ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à faire illusion. Venez l'arracher et vous verrez à quel point la chair est à vif, juste en-dessous. Pour Daphné, Astoria était un genre de pansement.
1. 7 juillet 2019

_Boooon, commencer cette histoire est sans doute la pire bêtise que je pouvais faire, mais la tentation a été trop forte tant, depuis la fin d'Asphodelus, écrire sur Daphné, Theodore et toute la bande me manque. Du coup, les revoilà dans Les Immorales, une fanfiction toute aussi sombre que la première mais qui n'a rien à voir avec elle puisqu'elle les cueille à l'âge adulte, alors que leurs douleurs et erreurs passées refont surface et qu'ils doivent y faire face à nouveau._

 _Les chapitres seront d'une longueur tout à fait inégale, l'histoire en comptera au total une quinzaine maximum (bien que je ne sache absolument pas où je vais et que je ne puisse donc pas m'avancer)._

 _Concernant le rating... A priori, cette histoire ne devrait rien relater de très choquant, cependant ses personnages consomment drogues et autres joyeusetés sans vraiment de modération, donc j'ai préféré être prudente._

 _Voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour des informations les plus importantes ! Si jamais vous vous lancez, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça m'aidera peut-être à y voir plus clair dans cette énième folie x)_

.

* * *

 **7 juillet 2019**

* * *

Quand le hibou de Drago la trouva, Daphné était étendue de tout son long dans le lit de Zabini, la lèvre supérieure parsemée de restes de poudre blanche et les yeux brillants alors qu'elle faisait tourner sa chaîne en argent dans un sens puis dans l'autre, s'amusant de la façon dont les maillons absorbaient puis renvoyaient les rayons du soleil sur les murs.

Entendre les tapotements précis de son bec contre la vitre lui prit bien trois minutes, et deux autres lui furent nécessaires pour comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle aille ouvrir si elle voulait qu'il cesse de lui percer les tympans. Comateuse, elle posa sa chaîne sur la table de nuit, en profita pour nettoyer du bout de l'index la poudre abandonnée entre deux grains de poussière et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en suçotant son doigt, son autre bras maintenant le drap enroulé autour d'elle.

Quand Blaise revint dans la chambre, deux tasses de café lévitant devant lui, il la trouva à moitié tordue en deux, à essayer de terminer de boutonner son haut.

— Bordel, geignit-elle tandis qu'il lui prêtait main forte. Tu m'expliques quel est le con qui a conceptualisé des fringues qui se ferment dans le dos ?

Quelques répliques lui vinrent, toutes trop ridicules pour qu'il daigne les sortir, aussi il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules alors que Daphné enfilait déjà ses bottines, ses gestes pressés en devenant presque maladroits.

— Tu t'en vas déjà ?

Elle le dévisagea avec lassitude.

— À ton avis ? croassa-t-elle en attrapant sa cape.

Puis, tout doucement, comme si elle-même n'y croyait toujours pas, elle murmura :

— Elle est partie...

Et, juste comme ça, Blaise comprit.

* * *

Daphné franchit la porte de la chambre d'hôpital avec l'impression de briser la quiétude qui y régnait. Ils étaient déjà tous là. Drago assis sur l'unique chaise de la salle, le dos voûté, la tête baissée. Scorpius, de l'autre côté du lit, le regard perdu par la fenêtre. Narcissa, à côté de son fils, une main squelettique serrée sur son épaule. Et même William, sagement placé en retrait, de sorte qu'il fut le premier à la remarquer.

La déception, elle la vit dans son regard, aussi crue qu'une photographie pornographique, aussi acérée qu'une plume bien taillée. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention, pas plus qu'aux yeux perçants de Narcissa qui se posèrent à leur tour sur elle, préférant s'avancer jusqu'au lit de sa sœur, faisant comme si elle ne comprenait pas les reproches tristes de l'un et les jugements dédaigneux de l'autre, comme si sa tenue enfilée à la va-vite n'était pas incroyablement indécente par rapport aux leurs, comme si ses pupilles n'étaient pas toujours dilatées par la drogue et ses joues rougies par l'empressement qu'elle avait mis à se préparer.

— À quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle en fixant le corps froid, sans vie, d'Astoria.

— Quatre heures, cette nuit.

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Laissa s'écouler quelques secondes, quelques minutes. Puis quitta la chambre pour aller appeler un médicomage et faire emporter le corps à la morgue.

* * *

Debout devant la vitrine de Purge & Pionce Ltd., William patientait, piétinant et repiétinant les vieilles traces de chewing-gum qui mouchetaient le bitume en attendant que sa mère ait fini de régler toute la paperasse administrative qu'exigeait la prise de contact entre l'hôpital et les pompes funèbres. Quand, enfin, elle émergea de la boutique aux relents d'abandon, le tout dans l'indifférence générale des moldus qui se mouvaient autour d'eux, elle sortit une cigarette de sa poche, l'alluma à l'aide d'un briquet dont il ne voulait même pas connaître l'origine, puis se mit à avancer en direction de l'aire de transplanage la plus proche.

Le tout sans entrouvrir les lèvres. Pas qu'il s'en étonne, non, sa mère n'avait jamais aimé parlé pour ne rien dire et il était évident qu'après la mort de sa sœur, elle ne devait pas avoir grand-chose à déclarer.

— Tu étais où, cette nuit ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

Elle le dévisagea entre deux volutes de fumée, le regard inexpressif.

— T'as vingt ans, Willy. T'es suffisamment grand pour te démerder tout seul le temps d'une nuit.

Il soupira. Sa mère le rendait dingue. Et elle ne paraissait même pas s'en rendre compte.

— Je savais pas quoi dire à Scorpius, ce matin, fit-il tandis qu'ils bifurquaient dans une rue plus tranquille.

— Parce qu'il y a rien à dire.

— Quand même. J'ai perdu un parent, moi aussi.

Sa mère éclata de ce rire qu'il détestait, celui qui disait « mon dieu ce que t'es con, mon fils ! ».

— T'as jamais eu deux parents. Y a toujours eu que moi.

— J'ai un père malgré tout, continua-t-il, buté.

— Et quel père...

Le rire retentit à nouveau, mais plus triste. Sans doute qu'elle aussi devait y penser, à la tombe de ce môme de dix-huit ans qui avait péri dans les flammes lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Il sourit. Il l'aimait bien, ce père sans visage et sans caractère, ce Vincent Crabbe dont sa mère n'avait jamais voulu parler mais sur qui sa tante lui murmurait de temps à autre des anecdotes.

En pensant à Astoria, il cessa aussitôt de sourire et laissa la tristesse l'envahir. Maternelle malgré tout, sa mère l'attira contre elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Elle puait le tabac et cette odeur d'épice exotique qui l'embaumait à chaque fois qu'elle revenait de chez Blaise lui chatouilla les narines, mais il apprécia la douceur de ses lèvres autant qu'il trouva attachant le fait qu'elle doive se mettre sur la pointe de pieds pour atteindre son épiderme.

— Sois là pour lui, lui souffla-t-elle en se reculant, refichant sa clope à sa bouche. Pour Scorpius, je veux dire. Y a que ça que tu puisses faire.

* * *

— Drago.

Daphné claqua des doigts devant les yeux de son beau-frère dans l'espoir de le ramener au présent. Mais rien à faire, l'esprit du blond semblait être parti si loin qu'elle haussa les épaules avant de répondre aux questions que lui posait le croquemort. Non, ils ne désiraient pas faire incinérer Astoria. Oui, ils avaient déjà un emplacement réservé dans le cimetière. Oui, le marbre blanc serait parfait pour la pierre tombale. Non, ils ne désiraient pas de photographie de la défunte sur la sépulture.

En une petite demi-heure, tous les détails furent réglés, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'ironie de la chose. Trente-sept années d'existence, des créations de mode qu'on célébrait aux quatre coins du monde, un mariage réussi, un caractère indéfectible, tout ça rangé dans une petite boîte, sous un bloc de pierre dont l'esthétique avait été choisie au petit bonheur la chance.

— Drago, répéta-t-elle en tapotant sur l'épaule de son voisin. C'est bon, on peut y aller.

 _C'est bon._ Elle se retint à grande peine de ricaner. Rien n'était bon. Rien ne l'avait jamais vraiment été.


	2. 11 juillet 2019

_Chapitre 2, plus long et plus fourni. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)_

.

* * *

 **11 juillet 2019**

* * *

Les yeux parfaitement secs, Narcissa Malefoy fixait le cercueil que le mage célébrant faisait progressivement descendre en terre. Le cimetière était plongé dans le silence mais, dans sa tête, un millier de voix chuchotaient.

Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, elle tourna la tête vers Daphné, plantée elle aussi devant la nouvelle demeure d'Astoria, à quelques pas de là, entre Scorpius et William. Entre la réussite de sa sœur et son échec. Elle eut envie de rire mais ne le fit pas, préférant pousser doucement Drago en avant pour qu'il aille jeter la première poignée de terre.

Son fils sembla sortir de sa léthargie et s'avança lentement, Scorpius sur ses talons. Daphné et son fils s'insérèrent derrière eux puis, enfin, Narcissa s'autorisa à prendre leur suite. Quand elle plongea la main dans le tas de terre laissé à la disposition des proches d'Astoria, elle ferma très fort les yeux pour ne pas repenser à toutes les personnes qu'elle avait déjà ainsi recouvertes. Mais ce fut peine perdue. Quand elle lâcha les grains bruns, ce ne fut pas seulement sa belle-fille qu'ils vinrent ensevelir, mais Bellatrix, Andromeda et Lucius avec elle.

« Les meilleurs partent en premier », lui avait-on souvent dit lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle s'était toujours efforcée de ne pas y croire, trop consciente de sa propre existence pour pouvoir encore se regarder dans la glace en le sachant, mais, pour la première fois, elle eut l'impression que l'adage populaire avait raison. Car comment expliquer, sinon, qu'elle et Daphné soient toujours debout quand leurs sœurs plus douées et plus vertueuses croupissaient six pieds sous terre ?

* * *

Le cimetière se vidait déjà quand Daphné l'aperçut, debout devant l'unique tombe devant laquelle il daignerait jamais s'arrêter, une femme blonde au nez orné de lunettes dont rien que la monture devait équivaloir à son salaire mensuel à ses côtés. Elle hésita longtemps. Si longtemps à vrai dire que, quand elle se décida à aller à sa rencontre, il ne restait plus que William, effritant du bout de sa chaussure vernie l'herbe roussie qui les entourait.

— On y va ? demanda-t-il, incertain. Ils vont nous attendre...

Daphné posa sur lui un regard inexpressif, sa grande taille l'obligeant à lever les yeux. Il lui ressemblait, c'était un fait que personne ne pouvait nier. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, le même visage un brin allongé. Mais sa morphologie... Daphné ricana, jeta un œil aux deux silhouettes qui se tenaient toujours à quelques rangées de tombes de là, lui tournant résolument le dos, puis reporta son regard sur la maigreur du corps de son fils.

Prise d'un élan soudain de douceur, elle caressa doucement son front, comme elle se plaisait à le faire quand il n'était qu'un bébé et elle une adolescente refusant de grandir.

— Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire avant, murmura-t-elle. Mais vas-y, Narcissa aura sans doute besoin d'aide.

— Tu vas sur la tombe de Papa ?

— En quelque sorte.

William hocha la tête, habitué à ses réponses évasives, puis planta un baiser sur sa joue et disparut en un craquement sonore qui, sans raison valable, la fit papillonner des yeux.

Avec un dernier regard pour la pierre tombale de sa sœur dont le marbre neuf était obstrué par les nombreux bouquets que les participants à l'enterrement avaient apportés, elle prit une grande inspiration et se mit en marche en direction des deux individus aussi immobiles que des statues.

— Theodore, les apostropha-t-elle quand elle fut arrivée à leur hauteur.

Contre toute logique, la femme fut la première à se retourner, et Daphné et elle se toisèrent longuement, sans un mot, avant que Theodore Nott ne daigne enfin faire de même. Cependant, Daphné comprit rapidement que, pas plus qu'à Poudlard, il ne fallait trop lui en demander concernant la bienséance. Il s'était retourné en moins d'une minute, c'était déjà une grande victoire, attendre qu'il la salue et entame la conversation n'était qu'un espoir vain. Et idiot. Surtout idiot, en fait.

— Daphné Greengrass, reprit-elle donc en tendant une main à la femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue autrement qu'en photo.

— Gaïa Nott, répondit la blonde en la lui serrant.

— J'avais deviné.

Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas ajouter autre chose et se tourna de nouveau vers Theodore qui avait suivi l'échange en silence.

— Vous auriez pu nous rejoindre, reprit Daphné, avec une assurance qui l'étonna.

— Cela aurait été déplacé de la part de quelqu'un que vous n'avez pas vu depuis vingt-ans.

Daphné haussa les épaules, lui trouva la voix plus grave que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendue, se força à ne rien remarquer d'autre.

— Sauf que, Merlin merci, la morale n'a jamais eu une grande place dans nos cœurs. Alors venez à l'apéritif. Tout ce qui pourra distraire Drago sera une victoire.

* * *

Loin des orgies auxquelles il se livrait dans l'intimité de son appartement crasseux, c'est après deux minutes d'insistance de la part de Pansy que Blaise consentit à accepter la coupe de champagne qu'elle lui tendait.

— Contente ? grommela-t-il en en avalant une gorgée.

— Très, répartit-elle, ses lèvres rouges s'ourlant en un sourire vainqueur alors qu'elle finissait d'une traite son verre d'eau, une main négligemment posée sur son ventre arrondi, comme pour rappeler au monde entier qu'elle était encore assez jeune pour donner la vie.

Son sourire chut cependant très vite quand les tenues qu'ils portaient tous se rappelèrent à elle et elle s'empressa de le remplacer par un visage fermé de circonstance. Qui fut à son tour remplacé par une bouche formant un rond parfait et des yeux écarquillés.

— Quoi, tu as vu un fantôme ? ricana Blaise.

— Presque, murmura Pansy en pointant un doigt verni par-dessus l'épaule du métis qui se retourna, pour finir par arborer la même mine que son amie.

— Est-ce que c'est vraiment...

— Theodore Nott ? Oui, c'est lui. Et sa femme.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de la gorge de Blaise.

— Si je m'attendais à le revoir un jour autrement que dans les journaux...

* * *

Déambuler dans le manoir Malefoy vingt-quatre ans après sa dernière visite était sans conteste une expérience étrange. Mais pas désagréable comme il l'aurait pensé, bien au contraire. Partout, il pouvait revoir le petit garçon qu'il avait été, à se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère quand elle était encore en vie puis derrière le silence de son père après sa mort.

— Est-ce que c'est vraiment Hermione Granger que je vois là-bas ?

Theodore se tordit le cou pour regarder dans la direction que lui montrait Gaïa.

— Oui, c'est elle.

L'excitation embrasa aussitôt les joues de sa femme.

— Je te fausse compagnie, dans ce cas.

Theodore haussa les épaules et attrapa au hasard un canapé sur un plateau qui voletait près de lui.

— Vu la tête que tu tires, tu n'aimes définitivement pas le foie gras, nasilla une voix alors qu'il s'emparait d'une coupe de champagne pour rincer le goût désagréable qu'avait laissé le canapé dans sa gorge.

— Pansy Parkinson, salua-t-il la nouvelle arrivante.

— Pansy Von Hoff en réalité.

Le regard de Theodore glissa sur la bague qu'arborait Pansy à la main gauche et, inévitablement, tomba sur la proéminence du ventre de son ancienne camarade.

— Félicitations.

— Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire.

— Heureux de voir que les années n'ont pas changé ta franchise. C'est toujours ce que j'ai préféré chez toi.

* * *

 _Pas bien difficile, compte tenu du nombre de choses qu'il déteste à mon sujet_ , se moqua intérieurement Pansy. Trop fière pour lui laisser le dernier mot, elle traça du bout de l'ongle le rebord de son verre, puis lâcha, moqueuse :

— Tu apprécieras sans doute que je te fasse remarquer que tu as vieilli, alors.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

— J'ai pris vingt ans dans la tronche. Comme toi.

— Sauf que j'ai trop d'estime personnelle pour ne pas cacher mes premiers cheveux blancs.

Il sourit, de ce petit sourire qui l'avait tant agacée lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, il y avait ce qui lui semblait des siècles.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? questionna-t-elle, tout à coup abrupte.

— Je rends visite aux fantômes. Les vivants comme les morts.

Pas préoccupé pour un sou par la moue irritée que formaient désormais ses lèvres écarlates de Pansy ou par le fait qu'il se trouvait au beau milieu du salon Malefoy, il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche intérieure de sa veste, s'en alluma une et lui en proposa narquoisement une autre. Refusant de le laisser se ficher d'elle et de ses six mois de grossesse, elle s'en empara avec insolence et embrasa aussitôt l'extrémité.

— Ouah... souffla-t-elle après avoir recraché la fumée par le nez. Ça doit faire sept ans que j'avais pas touché à cette merde.

Elle en prit bien quatre taffes avant de rouvrir la bouche pour demander, d'un ton plus doux :

— Sérieusement, Nott. Pourquoi t'es là ?

— Pour l'enterrement d'Astoria.

— Joue pas à l'idiot avec moi. T'es pas revenu des États-Unis pour la mort de ton propre père et maintenant tu veux me faire avaler que celle d'Astoria Greengrass t'a fait un tel effet que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de traverser l'océan ?

— C'est toi qui joue à l'idiote, Parkinson. J'en avais rien à foutre d'Astoria, exactement comme j'en avais rien à foutre de mon père. La différence, c'est que sa mort à lui, il n'y a que moi qu'elle pouvait affecter, alors que celle d'Astoria...

— Affecte Daphné. Bien vu. Mais, pour rappel, c'est toi qui es parti.

— Pour rappel, quand je suis « parti », tu étais en train de te terrer dans les cachots après avoir cherché à vendre Potter. Alors viens pas me faire croire que tu as la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé.

— Tu crois que tu m'insultes en me le rappelant ? ricana Pansy. Réveille-toi, Nott. La seule façon que j'aie de pouvoir vivre avec moi-même, c'est en intégrant à quel point je suis lâche. En vingt putains d'années, j'ai eu le temps d'y arriver. Je n'ai aucun problème avec la façon dont je me suis comportée ce soir-là.

— Et je n'ai aucun problème avec la façon dont j'ai fui.

Pansy éclata de rire.

— Alors pourquoi il a fallu que Daphné intervienne pour te faire transplaner du cimetière jusqu'ici ?

Ce fut la première fois qu'elle parvint à clouer le bec à Theodore Nott. Trente-neuf ans lui avaient été nécessaires, mais c'est un immense sourire qu'elle afficha en tournant les talons.


	3. 17 juillet 2019

**17 juillet 2019**

* * *

Les deux pieds fermement plantés dans le sol et la main posée sur la cheminée, juste au cas où ils décideraient de se dérober, Drago fixait la pièce lumineuse qui, voilà un an, servait encore d'atelier à Astoria. Cela faisait longtemps que son assistante à la direction artistique de la marque était venue récupérer les patrons, croquis et principaux ustensiles de couture, mais les mannequins vêtus des modèles les plus chers aux yeux d'Astoria étaient toujours disposés en quinconce devant la fenêtre sud, les rayons du soleil venant jouer de leurs reflets sur les étoffes et s'immiscer entre les plis.

— Mya m'a envoyé un hibou.

Drago sursauta et porta son regard sur Daphné qui, depuis le pas de la porte, l'observait.

— Mya ?

— L'assistante d'Astoria.

— Ah. Mya.

Il vit le regard de sa belle-sœur flancher le temps d'une infime seconde, puis elle se reprit et avança jusqu'à lui, s'accoudant elle aussi à la cheminée.

— Elle voulait te demander si tu te sentais en état de faire un discours pendant la cérémonie en son hommage ce soir. Elle a ajouté qu'elle sait qu'elle prévient tard, mais comme tu n'as visiblement pas répondu à ses autres courriers...

— Je ne les ai pas ouverts.

— Oh. Je vois.

Elle lui laissa quelques secondes de répit.

— Et du coup ?

— Du coup ?

— Le discours, Drago !

— Ah oui. Non, je ne pense pas. En fait je ne pense pas venir.

— Tu avais dit que tu le ferais, mon chéri.

Le blond se tourna vers sa mère, qui venait de les rejoindre devant le foyer désespérément éteint.

— Je n'ai pas envie.

— Et tu n'as pas envie de choisir les robes du défilé non plus, je suppose, comprit Narcissa.

— Je n'ai jamais rien compris à la mode. Vous n'avez qu'à le faire.

Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent, regard indifférent contre prunelles sévères.

— Soit. On s'en occupera.

Drago sourit légèrement. Il savait que Daphné accepterait. Daphné acceptait tout.

— Scorpius est dans le jardin, reprit sa mère.

— Je sais, il m'a dit qu'il y serait.

— Tu devrais le rejoindre.

— Pourquoi ?

Narcissa lui ficha une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

— Ne fais pas l'idiot. Il a besoin de toi. Ce n'est pas à William de veiller sur lui.

* * *

La pourriture obsédait Narcissa depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvenait. Déjà enfant, à table, elle guettait le moment où personne ne la regarderait pour tendre la main jusqu'au panier de fruits et s'emparer de la pulpe juteuse de l'un d'entre eux. Elle le cachait alors dans sa poche, veillant sur lui comme sur le plus précieux des trésors. De retour dans sa chambre, elle ôtait le pare-feu de devant la cheminée inusitée et le déposait avec ses récoltes précédentes, les examinant une à une et les rangeant par ordre de pourriture.

Selon les jours, le rituel était plus ou moins intéressant. En hiver, les pommes mettaient souvent plusieurs semaines avant de se mettre à moisir, aussi Narcissa ne s'attardait jamais bien longtemps et replaçait le pare-feu. En été, en revanche, les pêches bien mûres, les abricots duveteux et les prunes goûtues qu'elle volait étaient si peu résistantes qu'elle pouvait passer des heures à les contempler depuis la chaise de sa coiffeuse tout en démêlant ses longs cheveux blonds.

Quand, enfin, elle jugeait que le fruit avait assez souffert, elle s'en emparait précautionneusement et le posait par terre, sur le balcon dont étaient pourvues ses fenêtres. Laissant toute son infantile folie se déchaîner, elle abattait son pied dessus, le regardait s'écraser contre la pierre en riant et en soufflant :

— J'ai gagné. J'ai encore gagné.

Elle ne s'expliquait jamais trop ces accès de violence quand elle revenait à elle-même et qu'elle découvrait le jus coloré teintant le sol et ses chaussures. Une part d'elle voulait croire qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à fuir le corset trop serré de l'éducation qu'on lui dispensait, l'autre était terriblement consciente que, comme sa mère avant elle, elle craignait sa peau ne finisse par se flétrir et par pourrir. Voler ces fruits et les regarder mourir à petit feu embaumait son âme d'un étrange sentiment de réconfort et de puissance.

Quand sa belle-fille était morte, le même sentiment lui avait étreint le cœur. Après l'enterrement et la stupide réception qui avait suivie au manoir, elle était retournée au cimetière et avait fixé la pierre tombale dans l'obscurité jusqu'à pouvoir en distinguer les moindres détails. Elle avait réarrangé la composition des nombreux bouquets venus des quatre coins de l'Europe pour porter hommage à cette créatrice de renom et, tout en effleurant les pétales de la pulpe des doigts, crevé d'envie de tous les piétiner en laissant le rire de son enfance resurgir, lui dévorer les entrailles, lui apporter cette sécurité qu'il lui faisait alors ressentir. Elle aurait hurlé, aussi. _Qu'elle avait gagné. Qu'elle avait encore gagné._

Mais c'est alors qu'elle avait aperçu l'homme qui se recueillait à quelques pas de là. Son dos voûté lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, l'emplacement de la tombe devant laquelle il se tenait lui avait confirmé que son intuition était bonne. Theodore Nott, fraîchement débarqué des États-Unis après 21 ans d'absence. Le mouton noir de la troupe d'enfants qui se réunissait une fois par mois au manoir Malefoy pour des parties de cache-cache endiablées pendant qu'elle prenait le thé avec leurs mères. Il avait arrêté de venir quand la sienne avait perdu la vie. S'était retiré derrière le silence de son paternel, le méprisant tout autant qu'il le remerciait de sa taciturnité. Elle avait continué d'en entendre parler, parfois, lors des dîners mondains qui voyaient se mêler les générations. Tous les désormais adolescents y allaient de leur petit commentaire à son sujet. Sauf Daphné, à vrai dire. Les commérages avaient arrêté quand leurs vies avaient perdu leur innocence. La guerre avait éclaté, puis l'ultime bataille. Theodore, une nouvelle fois, s'était retiré. De l'autre côté de l'Océan.

À force de lui brûler la nuque du regard, il avait fini par sentir sa présence et s'était retourné. Il s'était ensuite avancé vers elle et lui avait offert un de ses rares sourires.

— Merci, avait-il déclaré en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Elle avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur, lui pointé la tombe qu'il venait de quitter.

— Pour les fleurs que vous lui avez apportées. Elle aimait bien les narcisses.

Puis il avait transplané.

Narcissa n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de faire de même. Le salon du manoir était plongé dans le silence quand elle s'y était rematérialisée, juste devant le pêle-mêle que Scorpius avait offert à Drago à son dernier anniversaire. Juste devant la dernière photo qui avait été prise d'Astoria, quelques semaines avant qu'elle apprenne qu'elle était malade, après quoi elle n'avait plus voulu qu'on immortalise ses traits. Elle souriait, dessus. De son putain de sourire qui ne creusait ses joues d'aucune ride, et alors, tout d'un coup, Narcissa n'avait plus été capable de résister à la fureur qui crispait son ventre et était sortie du salon en en claquant très fort la porte, réalisant avec la force d'une gifle qu'elle n'avait rien gagné du tout.

Astoria s'en était allée avec encore trop peu de rides pour qu'on ne puisse les redessiner avec exactitude sur son visage. Elle, le jour où elle partirait, son visage serait si flétri que celui qui réaliserait son tableau posthume se verrait obligé de le trahir pour ne pas effrayer sa descendance à venir.

Heureusement, il y avait Daphné. L'inconventionnelle et méprisable Daphné. La vue des traits qui marquaient son front alors qu'elles choisissaient toutes deux les tenues la mettait en joie. Daphné était une vieille fille. Au sens propres comme au figuré, n'eût égard au pauvre William. Et ce constat était purement divin.

— Je pense que nous en avons terminé. Mya devrait avoir ce qui lui faut avec ces pièces-là.

— Et le discours ?

Daphné soupira, et cette fois c'est à la commissure de ses lèvres que ses trente-neuf années de vie se manifestèrent.

— Je vais griffonner quelque chose. Les gens comprendront.

Elle ne demanda pas ce qu'ils étaient censés comprendre. Le déroulement de la soirée était assuré et les manquements de Drago avaient été comblés. Elles avaient été efficaces, en plus. Il lui restait encore deux heures avant le début de la cérémonie pour aller discuter avec Lucius, dans son coin préféré du cimetière.

C'était, pour l'heure, tout ce qui lui importait.

* * *

— S'il y a une chose qu'on doit retenir d'Astoria, c'est à quel point elle était hors normes. C'était un monstre au sens premier du terme. Un être pas comme les autres. Quelqu'un qui savait se montrer gentil comme sur la défensive, se fixer des objectifs et les suivre tout comme les abandonner quand ils détruisaient ce à quoi elle tenait. C'était une mère aimante, une créatrice douée, une sœur solide.

Daphné s'interrompit et fixa les mots qu'elle avait griffonnés à la va-vite sur un parchemin la veille au soir, se demanda si elle avait le droit de lire la suite. Puis, mettant ostensiblement son hésitation sur le compte de l'émotion, elle envoya ses interrogations au diable et déclara :

— Elle laissera définitivement un vide.

* * *

— Sympa, ton petit discours.

Daphné s'étant isolée dans l'une des pièces les plus reculées de l'atelier de mode, elle sursauta en entendant la voix de Pansy qui, manifestement, l'avait suivie.

— Tu trouves ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour découvrir son amie, une coupe de champagne à la main et un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Pansy haussa les épaules.

— Il était terriblement hypocrite surtout.

Daphné haussa les épaules.

— Pas le moins du monde, justement, répliqua-t-elle.

— T'es en train de me dire que tu pensais tout ce que tu as dit ?

— Pourquoi, tu n'y croies pas ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Merde, Daphné, Astoria était peut-être talentueuse, mais certainement pas _gentille_ ! Et encore moins avec toi !

— J'ai pas dit qu'elle l'était. J'ai dit qu'elle savait l'être, c'est très différent.

Pansy grogna.

— Joue pas sur les mots.

— Dommage, c'est ce que je fais de mieux.

— Eh bien même. Arrête. On a passé l'âge de faire des caprices.

— Pourquoi tu tiens une coupe de champagne, alors ?

Pansy soupira d'agacement.

— Parce que les craintes de Björn sont tout à fait injustifiées. Ce n'est pas quelques gorgées et six mois de grossesse qui vont tuer un bébé. Et puis merde quoi, c'est le meilleur champagne de toute l'Europe !

— Alors pourquoi tu te caches ?

— Mon couple est déjà suffisamment fragile comme ça, merci bien.

Pansy vida cul-sec ce qu'il lui restait de champagne et fixa d'un air frustré la coupe désormais vide.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en l'abandonnant sur une pile de tissus pour se recentrer sur Daphné.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas.

— Daphné ! Pitié, dis-moi que tu ne comptes pas continuer comme ça, dans son ombre !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ?

Pansy fit la moue. Mais elle n'ajouta rien à ce sujet.

— J'ai vu Nott dans la salle. C'est toi qui l'as invité ?

— Non, Blaise.

Pansy ricana.

— Douce ironie. Tu comptes le mettre dehors ?

— Pourquoi je le mettrais dehors ?

— Il a fui aux États-Unis et nous a laissé nous débrouiller tout seuls quand tous nos parents ont été emprisonnés ! Que je sache, son père aussi s'est retrouvé derrière les barreaux. Il aurait dû nous aider.

— On l'a jamais aidé, nous. On s'est toujours fichu de lui. Parce qu'il était nul pour trouver des cachettes quand on était petits, parce qu'il se cachait toujours derrière les jupes de sa mère, parce qu'il n'avait que des livres pour amis, parce qu'il était quand même sacrément moins beau que Drago, parce que...

— Ok, stop ! Arrête Daphné, tu es complètement ridicule.

— Je suis honnête. Mais c'est vrai que les deux vont ensemble, souvent.

Savourant la joie d'avoir momentanément le dernier mot, Daphné se hissa sur un des plans de travail et s'alluma une cigarette, semant au petit bonheur les cendres sur ses jambes partiellement dénudées par la robe qu'elle portait.

— Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'importe autant d'être honnête, tout d'un coup ?

— Je ne sais pas, Pansy. C'était Astoria, celle qui savait tout.

* * *

Un verre d'un champagne qu'il était encore trop jeune pour apprécier, William scrutait la foule réunie dans l'atelier de sa tante dans l'espoir de trouver sa mère. Mais rien à faire, elle avait encore disparu, et, s'il l'avait trouvée incroyablement touchante dans son discours, il avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait faire désormais.

— T'es pas un peu jeune pour boire un champagne comme celui-ci ? l'interrompit une voix.

Il sursauta et consentit à interrompre son examen pour adresser un hochement de tête au nouveau venu.

— Je suis majeur, répondit-il.

— On dirait pas.

— C'est ce qu'on me dit toujours.

L'inconnu se servit une coupe du liquide doré sans cesser de le scruter avec attention.

— Excusez-moi, fit William, je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli mais... qui êtes vous ?

Un bras s'abattit sur l'épaule de l'homme avant qu'il ait pu répondre.

— Tu r'connais pas le grand directeur de la banque sorcière américaine, Willy ? Je suis singulièrement déçu, le nargua un Blaise passablement éméché.

— Tu tiens plus l'alcool, Zabini. Va décuver, tu vas tâcher mon costume.

Le métisse éclata de rire, pas vexé pour un sou, puis s'éloigna en titubant, jetant son dévolu sur Gregory Goyle qui n'osa pas le repousser.

— Je m'excuserai bien de cette intervention, mais le fait est que je n'y suis pour rien, reprit l'inconnu en essuyant ses mains sur son pantalon, comme si la simple présence de Blaise l'avait sali. Je suis Theodore Nott, déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main.

William la serra, un sourcil brun froncé. On lui avait déjà parlé de Theodore Nott. Enfin, pour être plus honnête, Astoria lui avait déjà parlé de Theodore Nott. Sa mère, jamais. Il formait, avec son père, les deux sujets que Daphné Greengrass refusait catégoriquement d'aborder.

— Tu étudies la mode pour traîner dans des soirées huppées comme celles-là ?

— C'est une soirée d'hommage, rétorqua-t-il, n'osant pas être sec mais en brûlant d'envie. Pour Astoria Malefoy.

Nott eut un sourire moqueur.

— Comme si c'était vraiment ça le but de tout ceci. Si c'était vraiment à propos d'Astoria, son mari serait-là, non ? C'est qu'un prétexte, tout ce que cherche à démontrer cette petite sauterie, c'est que la marque ne ferme pas ses portes.

— C'est faux !

— Alors pourquoi une certain Mya Yaxley vient de m'aborder pour me demander si investir dans une filiale qu'elle compte développer sur le Nouveau Continent m'intéresserait ?

Ses yeux, bien que noirs, pétillaient d'amusement.

— Vous dîtes n'importe quoi.

— Et toi tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Tu étudies la mode ?

— Non, la finance. Quoiqu'après avoir rencontré, je remets en doute mes choix de carrière.

Comme Blaise quelques minutes auparavant, Theodore Nott éclata de rire.

— T'es marrant comme gamin. Tu devrais pas perdre ton temps ici.

— Je suis de la famille. Et il faut bien compenser l'absence de Drago.


	4. 28 juillet 2019

**28 juillet 2019**

* * *

— C'est bien que vous ayez décidé de prolonger un peu votre séjour ici.

Theodore fronça un sourcil et abandonna son journal à contrecœur pour s'intéresser à Blaise, qui touillait distraitement son thé de l'autre côté de la table, bien que le sucre qu'il y avait versé quelques minutes plus tôt soit depuis longtemps dissous.

— On a rien décidé du tout. Gaïa cherche à obtenir les dernières autorisations qui manquent à son père pour pouvoir importer ici tant que nous nous y trouvons. C'est juste plus long que prévu.

Il avait parlé sèchement mais Blaise ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, préférant plutôt retirer sa petite cuillère de sa tasse pour avaler quelques gorgées.

— Ça ne te fait pas trop bizarre de revenir ?

— Dans quel sens ?

Le métis leva les yeux au ciel, indéniablement irrité par le soin que mettait son vis-à-vis à faire mine de ne pas savoir où il voulait en venir.

— T'es parti quand on avait dix-huit piges, tu reviens alors qu'on en a presque quarante ! Va pas essayer de me faire avaler que tu trouves ça naturel !

Theodore se renfonça dans son siège, tourna une page de son journal après avoir humidifié la pointe de son index et résista à l'appel des chiffres de la bourse américaine pour chercher quoi répondre à son ancien camarade. En réalité, il ne comprenait pas tellement cette nouvelle familiarité dont il faisait preuve à son égard. À Poudlard, et ce bien qu'ils aient partagé des jeux, étant enfants, ils se comportaient comme deux étrangers, leur relation se résumant aux quelques phrases que la collocation les forçait à échanger. Bien sûr, Blaise lui avait présenté ses condoléances quand sa mère était morte et il l'avait parfois aidé à ne pas faire exploser son chaudron quand ils s'étaient retrouvés à partager une paillasse de potion en plus de leur dortoir, mais cela n'était jamais allé plus loin. Et voilà que, maintenant qu'il était de retour en Europe, il lui faisait la conversation à l'enterrement d'Astoria, l'invitait à la soirée organisée en son honneur par ses anciens collègues et lui proposait de prendre un café. C'était étrange.

Quoiqu'il ne fût pas moins perplexe d'avoir accepté son invitation. Il le regrettait, à présent, et Blaise lui-même paraissait avoir oublié pourquoi il lui avait fait part de cette idée en premier lieu.

— Je ne dirais pas que c'est bizarre. Vous n'avez pas tellement changé, dans le fond.

Blaise ricana.

— C'est justement là qu'est le problème.

Theodore ne répondit pas. À quoi bon ? Son vis-à-vis l'avait d'ores et déjà percé à jour, saisi cet infime éclat de surprise qui avait saisi ses indifférentes iris quand il avait pu constater, à l'enterrement d'Astoria, que ni lui, ni Parkinson, ni Goyle n'avaient grandi en vingt ans. La bonhommie irritante de l'un, l'agressivité de la deuxième et l'immaturité du dernier étaient toujours aussi désagréablement présentes que lors de leurs jeunes années.

— Daphné a changé, tout de même, reprit Zabini après avoir fini son thé cul sec.

Theodore plongea son regard dans celui de Blaise, leurs deux regards d'onyx s'affrontant tandis qu'il cherchait dans leurs recoins indécelables les secrets que Daphné avait pu partager avec lui.

— Daphné ? répéta-t-il.

— Elle n'a... Rien à voir avec qui elle était à Poudlard. Enfin bon, tu ne traînais pas vraiment avec elle, mais par rapport à nous elle était tellement...

Le métis baissa les yeux, comme pour chercher dans le fond de sa tasse vide quel mot conviendrait le mieux à ses pensées.

— Sage ? proposa Theodore.

— Ouais. C'est ça, exactement. Elle était sage. Nous on buvait, on blessait, on baisait, elle, elle nous regardait faire en essayant de nous imiter mais elle n'y arrivait pas. On s'foutait tellement de sa gueule, j'me souviens. Quand elle sortait avec Pucey, on n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des paris pour que leurs tête-à-tête nocturnes deviennent moins nunuches, mais tout ce qu'elle répondait c'était qu'il était pas « le bon ». Elle baisait pas, Daphné, elle attendait qu'on lui fasse l'amour.

Theodore retint sa respiration tandis que Blaise ricanait à nouveau, en proie à une plaisanterie qu'il n'était pas sûr de saisir.

— On s'est bien gourés.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait terriblement envie d'en savoir plus et nombre de questions affluaient sur sa langue, mais il n'était pas sûr des conséquences qu'entraînerait le fait qu'il les laisse sortir.

— Comment ça ? finit-il par craquer.

— T'as bien vu. Elle boit, elle fume, elle se drogue, elle baise, pire que nous tous. Elle aime personne d'autre que son fils mais elle le déçoit un peu plus chaque jour, elle est pas fichue de garder ses emplois de merde plus de six mois, si t'allais chez elle sans que Will ait eu le temps de nettoyer, tu comprendrais ce que signifie vraiment le terme porcherie. Le pire c'est qu'elle le sait mais qu'elle se complaît dans tout ça parce que... Je sais pas tellement en fait.

— Parce qu'elle s'en fout, murmura Theodore, si bas que Zabini ne l'entendit pas.

Un rire grimpa le long de sa gorge et il eut un instant le désir de le laisser éclater au grand jour, se répandre dans la chaleur de la fin de matinée pour aller effleurer les oreilles des sorciers qui les entouraient.

Ce furent les chiffres désastreux de ses investissements étalés par le journal qui l'empêchèrent de céder à la tentation.

* * *

— Il a l'air d'aller mieux.

Daphné était si peu préparée à ce que Drago ne parle de son plein gré qu'elle sursauta, posant un regard agréablement surpris sur son beau-frère qui, assis à ses côtés sur la balancelle du jardin des Malefoy, contemplait avec nostalgie la partie de Bavboules que se disputaient Scorpius et William.

— C'est vrai, admit-elle, forcée de reconnaître que, si son neveu ne souriait pas, il n'avait pas les yeux tristes pour autant.

— Non. C'est faux.

La brune fronça un sourcil, ne voyant pas où Drago souhaitait en venir.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Il a l'air d'aller mieux. Mais c'est tout. Il a juste l'air.

— Ça ne fait que trois semaines, Drago. Tu n'es pas en grande forme non plus.

— Je sais. Mais moi je m'exprime.

Il s'interrompit un instant.

— J'ai peur, Daphné. Peur qu'il se renferme sur lui-même et qu'il ne me dise pour rien. J'ai envie de l'aider mais en même temps... J'ai peur. C'est tout. Comment t'as fait, toi ?

— Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

— Avec William.

Les mains de Daphné se mirent à trembler, elle sortit une cigarette pour les occuper.

— Tu es conscient que nos situations n'ont rien à voir ?

— Oui. Mais même. Comment t'as fait pour répondre à ses questions sur Vincent ?

Elle tira si longuement sur sa cigarette, s'abreuvant de tabac comme l'assoiffée qu'elle était, que la fumée qu'elle recracha forma comme un nuage dans le ciel immaculé de la fin juillet.

— J'y ai jamais répondu. C'est Astoria qui se chargeait de ça. J'lui ai jamais parlé de son père, moi. Tout ce qu'il croit savoir, c'est elle qui lui a dit.

— Elle savait tellement bien gérer ces choses-là... Sans elle je ne sais même pas si on s'en serait sortis après la guerre...

Daphné se mordit la langue très fort pour ne pas laisser les mots qui couraient dans son esprit se déverser par sa bouche.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ce que tu dis. On s'en serait sorti. Juste... différemment.

 _Peut-être mieux, qui sait_ , pensa-t-elle sans oser le dire à voix haute, laissant le silence reprendre ses droits. Au loin, les garçons jouaient toujours, sur son épiderme s'épanouissait la même brise légère qu'au début de leur conversation.

— Je pense l'envoyer voir un psychomage.

Elle se tordit le cou tant elle tourna la tête rapidement.

— Il ne voudra jamais, affirma-t-elle aussitôt.

— Tout seul, non. Avec quelqu'un...

— Avec quelqu'un ou avec moi ?

Le regard fuyant du blond lui répondit et Daphné s'entendit soupirer tandis qu'elle écrasait son mégot sur le bois de la balancelle.

* * *

— Tu lui as dit oui ?

Blaise la fixait, incrédule, le joint qu'il était en train de rouler gisant désormais au sol.

Daphné haussa les épaules.

— Oui.

— Juste pour que Scorpius accepte ?

Elle eut une grimace agacée.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, Blaise ? Ouais, j'ai dit à Drago que j'irai voir un fichu psychomage pour encourager son fils à faire de même. Y a quoi de mal dans le fond ?

— Rien, mais...

— Exactement, le coupa-t-elle. Rien. Il n'y a strictement rien de mal.

Interloqué, Zabini la dévisagea de longues secondes avant d'envoyer ses questions au diable et de finir la confection de son joint. Charitable, il le tendit ensuite à Daphné qui s'en saisit sans même le regarder, se contentant de le porter à ses lèvres, d'en embraser l'extrémité et d'en inhaler de longues bouffées. Quand elle estima avoir eu sa dose, elle le rendit à son propriétaire et se laissa retomber sur le dossier de la chaise à moitié cassée sur laquelle elle était installée, admirant les fissures du plafond et ses moisissures qui auraient presque pu passer pour des œuvres d'art si leur couleur n'avait pas été aussi ignoble.

— Tu sais, reprit-elle d'un ton extrêmement doux, presque rêveur, je crois que ça pourrait me faire du bien.

— De quoi ? Voir un psy ?

Blaise rit.

— Tu t'en es très bien passée jusqu'ici.

Ce fut à son tour de se moquer de lui.

— Et regarde où j'en suis ! À fumer des joints avec un futur quarantenaire qui refuse de grandir, quand je ne m'envoie pas en l'air avec lui pour oublier ma propre solitude.

Elle tendit la main pour récupérer le joint tentateur mais Blaise se déroba.

— C'est ça que je suis pour toi ? Un dealer ou un plan cul ?

Daphné fit la moue.

— Tu croyais que t'étais quoi, Zabini ? Mon foutu p'tit ami ? Réveille-toi, merde. J'suis pas Astoria, moi. Si tu voulais une relation stable et bien propre, c'était vers elle qu'il fallait te tourner. Moi j'suis sale. C'est tout.


	5. 2 août 2019

**2 août 2019**

* * *

Le cabinet était tel qu'elle se l'était imaginé. Clair, ce qui n'était guère étonnant puisqu'il se trouvait au dernier étage de Sainte Mangouste, mais surtout affreusement cliché. Le divan en cuir dans un coin, le bureau en verre devant la fenêtre, les diplômes au mur. Et même quelques stupides bibelots, ramenés de voyages à l'autre bout du monde. Un bloc de cristaux violets retint particulièrement son attention. Elle avait envie de lui demander d'où il venait. L'Amérique du Sud ? L'Afrique ? Ce n'était pas le genre de connaissances qu'on emmagasinait à Poudlard. Et Daphné n'avait jamais posé le moindre orteil hors du Royaume-Uni.

— Vous êtes Daphné Greengrass, c'est cela ?

Elle sursauta et s'arracha à sa contemplation, prenant sur elle pour ne pas envoyer bouler la jolie jeune femme qui s'adressait à elle, penchée sur un dossier client qu'elle supposait être le sien.

— Oui.

— Monsieur Malefoy m'a avertie du fait que vous n'aviez pas spécialement émis le désir de me rendre visite.

— Effectivement. C'est pour mon neveu Scorpius que je suis ici. Mon beau-frère a pensé qu'il se sentirait moins mis sous pression si je l'accompagnais.

La psychomage hocha la tête, griffonna quelques mots dans son dossier, puis le referma.

— Je suis censée faire quelque chose ? lui demanda soudain Daphné en se rendant compte qu'elle était toujours plantée au milieu de la pièce. M'asseoir, lancer un sujet de conversation ?

— Seulement si c'est ce que vous désirez.

Elle lâcha un soupir agacé. À quel moment ce genre de réponse était censé l'aider à savoir quoi faire ? Elle finit cependant par s'asseoir sur le divan, du bout des fesses, comme si sa simple présence risquait de révolter le meuble.

— Scorpius vient de perdre sa mère, c'est bien ça ?

Daphné ricana.

— C'est bien, vous lisez les journaux. Et jolie robe, également. La collection d'Astoria d'il y a deux ans, je me trompe ?

La psychomage sourit, sans que Daphné ne parvienne à déterminer si sa pique lui avait fait un quelconque effet.

— Non, vous ne vous trompez pas.

— J'ai grandi entourée de ses croquis et j'ai vieilli entourée de ses créations. Ça aide à les reconnaître.

— Je me doute. Dîtes-moi, vous savez ce qu'il va advenir de la marque ?

— Mya fait du bon travail. Pour les dernières collections, c'était déjà elle qui était aux commandes. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

— Mya ?

— L'assistante d'Astoria.

— Je vois. Vous paraissez sereine quant à l'avenir, même sans votre sœur.

Daphné haussa les épaules.

— Elle était malade depuis des mois, vous savez. Ça aide à se dire qu'on va devoir continuer à vivre sans elle. Ça... prépare le terrain.

* * *

Quand elle était seule au manoir, Narcissa aimait bien errer dans les pièces où personne n'allait jamais. Elle avait l'impression de retourner dans le passé, à l'époque où, toute jeune fille, toute jeune épouse, toute jeune mère, elle cherchait encore à déceler les secrets de cette famille dont elle portait désormais le nom. La tradition était revenue après la mort de Lucius. Quand Drago, Astoria et Scorpius étaient absents, elle disparaissait dans les étages, par les escaliers de service, profitant de la douceur des tons des papiers peints, du silence domestique que rompaient les grincements du parquet sous ses pas.

Son endroit préféré, c'était le grenier. Ce petit coin de passé qu'elle avait dû se résoudre à partager avec Astoria quand elle avait voulu y ranger les affaires de ses parents, après que Daphné et elle aient vendu le fief Greengrass. Cette pièce à laquelle, à la demande de sa belle-fille, elle avait fait installer un verrou, dont elle était la seule à avoir la clé.

Chaque fois qu'elle en passait la trappe, elle avait toujours le même rituel. Elle en faisait le tour, s'arrêtait à une des lucarnes pour contempler le parc derrière la vide crasseuse, puis se dirigeait vers les étagères, où était entreposé tout ce qu'elle avait récupéré des vidages successifs de la demeure de son enfance et que son petit-neveu Teddy lui avait donné suite à la mort d'Andromeda. Le plus souvent, elle commençait par les redécouvrir, faisant glisser les bijoux maternels dans ses mains, en se rappelant de la façon dont sa mère enroulait ses doigts autour d'eux, ennuyée par les repas du dimanche qui s'éternisaient. Elle feuilletait les livres, soufflait sur la poussière qui les recouvrait, s'enivrait de leur odeur de vieux, cette fidèle odeur, cette odeur qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir et qui, dans un sens, la rassurait.

Des fois, pas toujours, seulement les jours où elle s'en sentait le courage, elle attrapait les albums photos pour les poser sur ses genoux. Elle commençait par regarder les photos de ses parents, fiancés, mariés, jeunes parents. Les photos de Bellatrix, Andromeda puis elle bébés étaient celles sur lesquelles elle passait le temps. Pas par narcissisme ou par nostalgie, non, cela aurait été mal venu, mais simplement parce qu'elle savait, elle _appréhendait_ , celles qui arrivaient après. Sirius, d'abord. Sirius à l'époque où il ne décevait personne, Sirius la curieuse bête, l'héritier, celui qu'on leur avait tant vanté. Puis Regulus. Le deuxième, le gentil, l'enfant calme, l'inconnu. Et enfin... eux tous. Réunis dans le salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd, classés par âge.

Les choses devenaient étranges, alors. Elle sentait son cœur palpiter, ses doigts se mettre à trembler et, comme quand elle volait des fruits pour les regarder pourrir, enfant, elle plongeait dans une étrange transe.

— Traître, commençait-elle en pointant la tête enfantine de Sirius. Traître, poursuivait-elle en faisant glisser la pulpe de son index jusqu'à celle d'Andromeda. Traître, murmurait-elle, plus pudique, à destination de Regulus. Traître, finissait-elle en caressant sa propre image.

Et elle éclatait de rire, tapotait les cheveux ébènes de Bellatrix comme elle aurait tapoté le crâne d'un enfant particulièrement stupide, et quittait le grenier, après avoir presque jeté l'album sur l'étagère. Une fois la trappe rabattue, elle la refermait à clé, cachait celle-ci dans un vase du couloir et reprenait l'inlassable recherche du cours de sa vie. Cette fois-là, jugeant la précaution inutile, Astoria n'ayant plus rien à cacher et elle n'ayant jamais vraiment cherché à cacher quoi-que-ce-soit, elle laissa la clé dans la serrure après l'avoir tournée. De toute façon, personne ne s'aventurait jamais jusque-là.

* * *

Quand Daphné ressortit du cabinet, Scorpius avait le dos courbé, la tête baissée et les mains entortillées de telle sorte que distinguer la gauche de la droite était devenu impossible.

— J'ai pas envie d'y aller, Daphné, murmura-t-il en lui adressant un petit regard.

Elle étrangla un soupir d'irritation dans le fond de sa gorge, se mordit la langue jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang envahir sa bouche et, enfin, trouva la patience de répondre à son neveu.

— Je sais que ça te fait peur. Que tu comprends pas pourquoi ton père veut que tu te confies à un parfait inconnu. Mais je suis certaine que ça te fera du bien. Essaie au moins, d'accord ?

— Tu crois ? Je vois pas en quoi parler de ma mère à cette psychomage va m'aider. J'ai même pas envie de lui parler !

Daphné glissa sa main dans les cheveux blonds et les effleura tendrement, comme Astoria avait horreur qu'elle le fasse. Ce souvenir la fit sourire et elle s'accroupit face à Scorpius, déliant ses mains pour les prendre dans les siennes.

— Tu veux que je te confie un secret ? Moi non plus, j'avais pas envie.

Scorpius plissa son petit nez en trompette et l'interrogea du regard.

— Pourquoi t'y es allée dans ce cas ?

Sa tante haussa les épaules, alors il n'insista pas. Quand Daphné haussait les épaules, à rien ne servait d'insister.

* * *

— Une semaine ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est absolument scandaleux ! Papa attend ces autorisations depuis des années, ils pourraient faire un effort !

Theodore soupira et contempla avec ennui le profil sérieux de Gaïa qui, la main ferment serrée autour d'un verre de vin des elfes hors de prix qu'il lui avait offert, regardait déambuler les passants sans les voir.

— Tu l'as dit toi-même, finit-il par déclarer tranquillement quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, attendant une réponse. Ton père attend ces autorisations depuis des années. Il n'a jamais été aussi près de les avoir. Tu devrais être heureuse.

— Heureuse ? De quoi, exactement ? De devoir attendre encore sept jours avant de pouvoir rentrer chez moi ?

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, avec cet air de petit enfant abattu qu'il avait en horreur, et il détourna le regard pour ne plus avoir à en souffrir la vue.

— Peggy me manque, ne se gêna-t-elle pas pour continuer. Tu crois qu'Alan s'en occupe bien ? Il n'a aucune expérience avec les chiens...

— Peggy va très bien, rétorqua-t-il. Alan est encore plus amoureux de cette chienne que toi.

 _Et ce n'est pas peu dire_ , ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Il leva les yeux au ciel, un rictus aux lèvres. Gaïa avait la fâcheuse tendance à couver la brave bête comme s'il avait s'agit de sa propre chair. Un des effets de sa stérilité, se plaisait-il à supposer.

Laissant sa femme continuer à se plaindre, il se passionna pour l'étude de la foule, peu dense pour une soirée d'été, seuls quelques étudiants se promenant, leur attaché-case sous le bras et leur air trop prétentieux au visage. Le serveur venait de venir remplir à nouveau leurs verres quand son regard tomba sur le gamin de l'autre fois, ce « Willy » avec qui il avait discuté à la fête organisée en l'honneur d'Astoria. Seul quand les autres jeunes de son âge étaient en groupe, il marchait aléatoirement sur le Chemin de Traverse, plongé dans la lecture de ce qui lui semblait être un cours de comptabilité. Il avait l'air idiot avec ses sourcils froncés et ses jambes trop maigres, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri quand il manqua de trébucher et de renverser une mamie, auprès de qui il s'excusa en rougissant.

Theodore était sûr d'une chose : s'il se lançait bel et bien dans le monde de la finance comme il le lui avait confié, il allait se faire bouffer. Et vite.


	6. 8 août 2019

**8 août 2019**

* * *

— Ta tante n'est pas là ?

Scorpius enfonça ses ongles dans le cuir du siège de couloir, trop embêté par l'absence de Daphné pour oser regarder sa psychomage dans les yeux.

— Je suis désolé. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle serait là mais, vous savez, elle travaille beaucoup la nuit, et peut-être qu'elle ne s'est pas réveillée…

La psychomage balaya ses excuses d'un geste amusé de la main, sourire aux lèvres et yeux pétillants à l'appui. Scorpius l'aimait bien. Elle était gentille, plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, avoir quelqu'un qui l'écoutait, quelqu'un qui l'écoutait _vraiment_ – sans chercher à l'aider comme William, sans le juger comme sa grand-mère, sans s'ennuyer comme sa mère, sans paraître perdu dans ses pensées comme Daphné – était plutôt plaisant.

— Tu veux qu'on l'attende ? Ou qu'on échange l'heure de vos séances ? Elle est peut-être simplement en retard.

Scorpius hocha la tête, se leva en faisant bien attention à ne pas trébucher sur les pieds de la chaise comme cela lui était arrivé à chacune de ses trois premières séances, esquissa un rictus victorieux en réussissant, puis s'engouffra dans le cabinet.

— De quoi as-tu envie de me parler aujourd'hui, Scorpius ? lui demanda la psychomage une fois qu'il y eût pris place.

Elle lui posait la question à chaque début de séance. Scorpius savait qu'elle attendait qu'il évoque sa mère, après tout c'était pour ça qu'il était là, mais à aucun de leurs précédents rendez-vous il ne s'était senti le courage de commencer à en parler. Il préférait discourir sur Poudlard, sur ses amis, ses cours, ce qu'il souhaitait faire après avoir obtenu son diplôme, et même s'il se doutait que ça ne devait pas être très intéressant pour elle, rester dans cet entre-deux le rassurait. Ne pas dire à voix haute ce qu'il ressentait, c'était comme avoir encore le droit de se mentir, comme avoir encore le droit de se convaincre que ça n'était jamais arrivé.

La mort de sa mère était un gouffre sans fond, dans lequel Daphné avait été la première à sauter, pragmatique comme elle l'était quand elle n'était pas sous stupéfiants, suivie par son cousin, sa grand-mère et, plus dernièrement, son père. _Et toi, tu vas sauter dans le gouffre aujourd'hui, Scorpius ?_ paraissait être la question que lui soufflaient les yeux de la psychomage.

Il resta bien en sécurité sur la terre ferme.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que William regardait sa mère dormir sans être capable de la réveiller. Il savait qu'elle était censée voir la psychomage de Scorpius ce matin et qu'il aurait dû la sortir du lit depuis longtemps pour qu'elle s'y rende, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y résoudre.

Elle était paisible quand elle dormait, sa mère. Étalée en travers de son lit, toute habillée parce que, ça aussi il le savait, elle était trop bourrée ou trop défoncée la veille au soir pour avoir la présence d'esprit de se changer, elle était curieusement attendrissante, avec ses paupières qui cachaient l'inexpressivité de ses yeux et les coins au repos de ses lèvres qui lui rendaient mille fois plus justice que ces sourires qu'elle s'obstinait à lancer à tout va. Et puis elle ne parlait pas, non plus. Au lieu de ses sarcasmes, qui n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un bouclier contre les lances de la moralité des autres l'ayant déjà par trop de fois blessée, c'étaient un peu de bave et sa respiration sifflante qui s'échappaient de sa bouche, et Merlin que William aimait ça.

— Maman, finit-il par murmurer en posant une main pleine d'amour et de reproches sur son épaule. Maman ! répéta-t-il plus fort en constatant qu'elle pionçait toujours.

Les yeux noirs de la quarantenaire s'ouvrirent enfin et William poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'ils n'étaient que raisonnablement injectés de sang.

— L'est quelle heure ? marmonna-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

— Onze heures.

Un soupir lui tint lieu de réponse alors que sa mère se retournait sur le dos.

— J'suis en retard, hein ?! ricana-t-elle, sarcastique. Je suis étonnée que tu ne m'aies pas réveillée avant pour m'engueuler.

Quelques mois auparavant, William aurait été blessé de son ton. Au réveil, sa mère avait toujours l'air de penser qu'il allait l'assaillir de reproches et la juger comme l'avaient fait les autres tout au long de sa vie, et cette opinion qu'elle avait de lui l'atterrait. Pas qu'il ne le fasse jamais, bien entendu, essuyer le vomi du menton de sa mère n'étant pas exactement une situation qui invitait à continuer de croire aveuglément au modèle parental, mais il la respectait trop pour s'en tenir à ça. Il préférait taire ses reproches et s'accrocher aux quelques moments de tendresse qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui offrir.

— Scorpius sait que tu as des horaires difficiles. Il l'aura sans doute répété à sa psychomage et elle comprendra.

Daphné éclata de rire.

— Parce que tu crois vraiment que c'est parce que je travaillais que je suis rentrée tard ?

Son hilarité se poursuivit tandis qu'il détournait pudiquement le regard, parfaitement conscient que c'était parce qu'elle était allée chercher sa dose d'herbe et de plaisir charnel hebdomadaire chez Blaise qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte de l'appartement claquer avant 3 heures du matin, heure à laquelle il s'était enfin autorisé à s'endormir. Mais permettre à sa mère de se cacher derrière des excuses dignes était l'un des seuls moyens qu'il trouvait pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

— Des fois je me demande si t'es vraiment mon fils, poursuivit Daphné T'es tellement naïf ! Mais…

Elle s'interrompit pour allumer sa clope matinale, à demi en équilibre sur son matelas, et émettre un gémissement de satisfaction en inhalant sa première taffe.

— Mais après je me rends compte que c'est normal, reprit-elle. J'étais naïve comme toi, avant. Mais c'était juste parce que j'étais une petite conne. Toi…

Son sourire se fit plus tendre, plus maternel, et elle consentit à lâcher sa cigarette pour glisser un bras autour de sa taille.

— Toi, tu vas t'en sortir, et tellement bien que tu pourras cracher sur tous ces minables quand tu les tiendras par les couilles. Enfin, par leur argent en l'occurrence. Mais bon, de nos jours il n'y a plus grande différence.

William rit, Daphné aussi, et ils finirent enlacés sur le lit, la tête de William posée sur la poitrine de sa mère qui lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur.

* * *

— Elle a du culot tout de même, tu ne trouves pas ? Elle me fait attendre un mois, soi-disant parce que son élection est encore trop récente pour qu'elle ait la main mise sur tout, puis elle m'invite à la Journée de la Réconciliation !

— C'est pas toi qu'elle a invitée, Gaïa.

— Techniquement si.

Theodore leva les yeux au ciel, profitant du fait que sa femme se trouve dans la salle de bains de leur chambre d'hôtel pour manifester clairement son agacement.

— Techniquement non, insista-t-il cependant.

La tête de Gaïa passa par l'embrasure de la porte, laissant voir ses sourcils froncés et son nez plissé.

— Arrête de jouer sur les mots, Theodore. Tu sais que j'ai horreur de cette attitude.

— Je ne joue pas sur les mots, c'est toi qui te fais des illusions. Hermione Granger en a rien à foutre que tu ailles à la Journée de la Réconciliation, elle a juste profité du fait que tu sois là pour t'en parler parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que tu allais me partager la nouvelle et qu'elle pourrait ainsi obtenir une réponse à la lettre que son secrétaire m'a envoyée il y a des lustres.

Le corps de Gaïa rejoignit sa tête dans la chambre.

— Quelle lettre ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cette lettre.

— Parce que son contenu est stupide.

— Qu'est-ce que son secrétaire voulait ?

— Tu sais comment fonctionne la Journée de la Réconciliation, n'est-ce pas ?

Gaïa haussa les épaules.

— Vaguement.

Le brun sourit discrètement. Les _« vaguement »_ de sa femme n'étaient rien de plus que sa façon d'admettre qu'elle ne savait strictement pas de quoi il était question sans froisser sa fierté.

— Chaque année, le Ministère choisit une famille de Mangemort et trouve des descendants des victimes qu'elle a faites. La famille reconnaît ses torts et ses victimes lui pardonnent. Ensuite, tout le monde s'enjaille autour d'un verre de champagne râpeux et de petits fours dégueulasses parce que le Ministère est endetté jusqu'au cou et peut pas se payer autre chose, et on fait comme si ça suffisait à réparer les torts qui ont été faits. Après vingt ans, le nombre de famille commence à manquer, alors Granger a pensé qu'elle pourrait me proposer.

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas déjà accepté ?

Theodore eut un rire jaune.

— C'est une vraie question ça, Gaïa ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça après dix ans de mariage.

— Comment pourrais-je ? Tu ne parles jamais, tout ce que tu sais faire c'est tirer la tronche devant les chiffres de la bourse et te moquer des autres avec tes remarques.

— Parce que c'est tout simplement évident, enfin ! Ouvre les yeux ! Je suis parti aux États-Unis avant même que la guerre ne soit finie ! À quel moment quelqu'un peut penser que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de leur fichue réconciliation à la noix ? Mon père était un enfoiré qui n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait et ceux qu'il a tués, massacrés et mutilés des cons qui auraient dû fuir avant de s'en prendre plein la gueule.

— Theodore ! s'indigna Gaïa. Mais comment est-ce que tu peux dire un truc pareil ? Tous ces pauvres gens qui ont été injustement tués par…

— Oh, franchement, arrête ton char. T'avais quinze ans quand ça s'est passé, t'étais juste une gamine qui, comme toutes les gamines de quinze ans se trouvant à plus de 1000 kilomètres d'un endroit où la situation est critique, s'est exclamé une ou deux fois que c'était horrible avant de retourner draguer le premier boutonneux qu'elle a trouvé ! Viens pas me faire croire que t'as la moindre considération pour les centaines de morts et d'orphelins que Voldemort a laissés derrière-lui. Si tu voulais être crédible, fallait y réfléchir avant d'épouser le fils d'un Mangemort.

* * *

Après avoir donné à William un échantillon de ce qu'elle aurait dû lui donner tous les jours, Daphné passa récupérer Scorpius à Sainte Mangouste, s'excusa platement auprès de la psychomage – mais ne se justifia pas ; elle ne se justifiait jamais, Daphné – et raccompagna son neveu jusque chez les Malefoy. Comme à chaque fois, il avait l'air un peu dans la lune, mais elle le comprenait. Elle aussi avait toujours besoin de quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits et se repasser le déroulé de la séance pour voir combien d'informations elle avait trahies sans même en avoir conscience.

— Tu passeras le bonjour à ton père ? s'assura-t-elle en le laissant à la porte.

Scorpius hocha timidement la tête et elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

— Daphné ? la retint-il alors qu'elle dévalait déjà les marches du perron pour transplaner.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Tu crois que c'est grave si je ne parle pas de Maman avec la psychomage ?

Daphné resta figée d'étonnement quelques instants avant de se reprendre.

— Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait grave, Scorpius ? Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, tu n'en parles pas. C'est aussi simple que ça. Le plus important, c'est que ce soit toujours ton choix. Si ce sont de mauvaises raisons qui te poussent à ne rien dire, ou pire, si quelqu'un te force à ne rien dire, il faut que tu te poses la question, mais si c'est toi… eh bien fais ce que tu veux.

— Mais c'est quand même pour ça que Papa la paie, à l'origine…

— Non. Ton père la paie parce qu'il pense que ça t'aidera à faire ton deuil. Et tu sais, même s'ils prétendent le contraire, les parents n'ont pas toujours la bonne intuition. Ton père ne veut pas te forcer à parler de quelque chose que tu préfères taire, tout ce qu'il veut c'est s'assurer que tu vas bien, et il sait que tu as besoin de faire tes adieux d'une façon ou d'une autre. Voir un psychomage, ce n'est que l'une d'entre elles.

— Tu fais comment, toi ? Quand tu dois faire ton…

— Mon deuil ? Je ne sais pas si ça t'aidera vraiment, Scorpius. C'est très individuel.

— Mais même. S'il-te-plaît.

Daphné se mordit la lèvre. Elle sentait une fine pellicule de sueur faire désagréablement coller le tissu de son haut à sa peau et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de répondre à son neveu. Mais il avait l'air tellement paumé avec ses grands yeux gris et ses membres trop chétifs pour ses quatorze ans qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur à le décevoir. Ça lui fit bizarre, d'ailleurs. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas souciée de la déception qu'elle représentait pour les autres. Enfin, pour les autres… Pour William, surtout. Et pour Astoria, autrefois.

— Je me dis que c'est comme si la personne était partie dans un autre pays, loin de moi. Qu'elle est en train de vivre toutes les aventures qu'elle voulait vivre et qu'au final c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

— Tu ne te dis pas que t'aurais voulu les vivre avec elle, ces aventures ?

— Si, bien sûr. Mais c'est comme ça que ça marche la vie, Scorpius. Tu ne connaîtras jamais une personne dans son entièreté. T'auras beau essayer, tu te rendras forcément compte que quelque chose t'échappe. Il faut t'y résoudre. La mort… La mort c'est comme si la personne te disait que tu en sais assez, que tu as eu ton quota. C'est la contrepartie de la beauté d'une relation.

* * *

Installée à la table de l'immense salle à manger de la villa, Pansy examinait les vêtements de bébé d'Alexander, se demandant lesquels elle devait garder et lesquels elle devait foutre à la poubelle parce que, franchement, en quatre ans, ils s'étaient beaucoup trop démodés. Derrière elle, assise sur le sofa, Daphné avait pris en charge les jouets et les contemplait, le visage empreint de nostalgie.

— C'est Björn et toi qui les avez achetés, tous ces trucs ? demanda-t-elle en agitant un hochet magique, qui se mit aussitôt à jouer les notes d'un vieux tube des Bizarr' Sisters.

Pansy se retourna aussitôt, faisant tomber toute une pile de bodys au sol dans la manœuvre.

— Tu m'as prise pour qui ? grogna-t-elle. D'une, j'ai de meilleurs goûts en musique, et de deux… Bordel, Daphné, Alexander est un enfant adorable, mais il n'a pas besoin de cent-douze hochets magiques ! Ce sont des cadeaux. Je crois même qu'il y en a un qui vient de toi.

— Faux. J'aurais jamais acheté un truc aussi kitsch. Moi, je lui ai offert l'ours jaune.

— Il a un ours jaune ?

— Oui. Tu sais, la peluche qu'il traîne partout.

— Oh. Peut-être. Björn devient fou à essayer de la lui faire lâcher quand il va à l'école. T'as fait comment avec William ?

— J'ai rien fait. Il a compris tout seul que le morceau de couverture qui lui servait de doudou n'avait rien à faire en-dehors de la maison.

Pansy ricana. Se baissa pour ramasser les bodys, jura en sentant la douleur de son dos et la proéminence de son ventre, se redressa avec son butin en main, puis jura à nouveau en apercevant sa baguette posée sur la table. Les hormones lui faisaient oublier beaucoup trop de choses.

— Et ses jouets, t'en as fait quoi ? Tu les as gardés au cas où ou tu les as bazardés ?

— Au cas où quoi, Pansy ? Au cas où je lui donnerais un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

Daphné éclata de rire. Pansy détesta ce rire.

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous persistez tous à me demander ce que j'ai fait dans telle ou telle situation ? Drago avec le père de William, Scorpius avec le deuil, toi avec les jouets… Quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre que je n'ai aucune expérience normale ou rassurante à fournir ?

Pansy resta coite devant la soudaine colère de son amie et plia machinalement un body pour se donner une contenance le temps de trouver quelque chose à dire.

— Je ne me suis jamais posé la question, si tu veux tout savoir, reprit Daphné. William n'a pas eu beaucoup de jouets quand il était petit. Les gens avaient autre chose à faire que de venir me féliciter à la maternité avec des peluches. J'essayais de lui faire plaisir quand mon salaire me le permettait, Astoria pensait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus que ça, et Drago lui offrait de temps en temps des cadeaux. Son tri, Willy l'a fait tout seul. Et c'est pas plus mal. C'étaient ses jouets après tout.

Pansy avisa toutes les affaires qui traînaient dans le séjour de la villa. Puis elle agita sa baguette et elles retournèrent dans les cartons desquels elles les avaient sorties en début d'après-midi.

— T'as raison, conclut-elle en se levant, la baguette toujours en l'air pour que les cartons aillent se ranger dans le placard de l'entrée. Ce sera à Alex de voir s'il veut s'en débarrasser. Ou s'il veut partager, ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre.

Daphné ne répondit rien.

— La nounou d'Alexander m'a appris quelque chose de terriblement amusant ce matin, reprit Pansy en allant s'asseoir aux côtés de son amie.

— Sa nounou ? Celle que t'aimes pas ?

— Oui. Tu sais qu'elle fait le ménage dans le nouvel hôtel de luxe du Chemin de Traverser le matin avant de s'occuper d'Alex ?

— Non.

— Je te l'avais dit. Tu n'écoutes vraiment rien quand je te parle.

— J'écoute rien quand les autres parlent tout court, se moqua Daphné.

— Bref. C'est pas la question. Nott et sa femme logent là-bas.

— Ça je savais, Blaise me l'a dit.

— Tu vas arrêter de m'interrompre ? s'agaça Pansy. On dirait que tu t'en fous de ce que je peux dire. T'es comme Björn. Mais tant pis. Elle faisait le ménage du couloir de l'étage de leur chambre quand elle les a entendus parler de la Journée de la Réconciliation.

Daphné soupira.

— Ça existe encore, cette merde ? Je pensais qu'ils étaient à court de Mangemorts. C'est quand déjà ?

— Le 31 août. Et ils ont demandé à Nott d'être la famille de cette année.

Il y eut d'abord un soubresaut de la poitrine. Puis les lèvres tremblèrent, les yeux aussi, et enfin le rire résonna, haut et clair, dans la quiétude relative de la demeure Von Hoff.

— Theodore ne voudra jamais, affirma Daphné quand elle se fut un peu calmée, essuyant dans le même temps les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

— On parle de Theodore Nott, Pansy. Il se fiche de tout ce qui ne tourne pas autour de sa petite personne.

— Ça sonne comme un reproche.

— Pas du tout. J'ai longtemps admiré ça chez lui, tu sais. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'en fichait de tout, quand on était à Poudlard. Même la guerre l'indifférait complètement, alors que moi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de tout remettre en question. Et puis j'ai compris qu'il ne s'en fichait pas en fait, sinon il ne serait jamais parti en plein milieu d'une bataille.

Pansy garda le silence. La personne de Nott ne l'avait jamais fascinée. Tout au plus l'agaçait-il avec son ton pédant et son air de monsieur-je-sais-tout.

— Enfin bon, poursuivit Daphné. Ce n'est pas le sujet de toute façon. Theodore n'acceptera jamais d'être l'objet de la cérémonie de réconciliation, tout simplement parce qu'il se fiche de son père autant que des victimes de la guerre. Et il a pas besoin de le faire, contrairement à nous.

— Personne ne m'a forcée à reconnaître les crimes de mes parents, protesta Pansy.

— Non. Mais si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu n'aurais pas la vie que tu as aujourd'hui.

— T'insinues quoi, là ? Que participer à la Réconciliation m'a aidé à mieux m'intégrer dans la société ?

— Bien sûr. Tu n'aurais jamais pu obtenir un poste au Ministère sans le faire. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas.

— Je trouve juste ça ironique pour toi.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que j'y ai participé aussi et que ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir la vie misérable à laquelle vous auriez tous eu droit si vous n'aviez pas piétiné votre fierté et celle de votre famille pour l'hypocrisie des gens bien-pensants ? Tu oublies juste un petit détail. Les Greengrass ont été la deuxième famille à être choisie par le Ministère. Dès 2000 on nous a demandé de nous excuser publiquement contre le pardon des victimes de nos parents. Si ça ne t'as pas échappé, William avait dix-huit mois à cette époque, j'avais autre chose à foutre que de répondre aux courriers que je recevais. C'est Astoria qui a accepté. Astoria qui m'a obligée à y aller, avec mon fils dans les bras, comme si j'avais vraiment besoin de ça.

Pansy pouvait sentir son amertume comme elle sentait celle de l'odeur de la cigarette que Daphné venait d'allumer.

— C'est quand Astoria parlait et que je voyais les autres me juger en regardant William que j'ai compris.

— Que t'as compris quoi ?

— Que je m'étais trompée. De nous deux, c'était pas Theodore qui se foutait de tout. C'était moi.


	7. 10 août 2019

**10 août 2019**

* * *

Narcissa feuilletait distraitement un ouvrage sur l'évolution de la mode sorcière, retranchée dans la petite bibliothèque du manoir, quand la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer Scorpius, les cheveux tout ébouriffés et la gamelle de sa chatte à la main. Sans la voir, il la posa sur une étagère et son regard se fit scrutateur tandis qu'il répétait :

— Phœbé ? Phœbé ?!

Il était à présent presqu'à quatre pattes et tentai d'apercevoir quelques chose dans l'espace sombre ménagé entre les rayonnages et le sol.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore, Scorpius ? finit par s'agacer Narcissa en le voyant faire.

Son petit-fils sursauta et se cogna contre l'étagère. Il frottait vigoureusement son front quand il se redressa pour lui répondre.

— Grand-mère ! Je… Je cherche Phœbé, elle a encore disparu et il faut qu'elle mange.

Il appuya ses propos en secouant doucement la gamelle. Le tintement des croquettes dont il l'avait remplie importuna Narcissa qui grommela :

— Laisse-la donc vivre sa vie ! Elle viendra manger quand elle aura faim.

— Mais le vétérinaire a dit qu'elle devrait prendre sa potion à heure fixe et elle ne la supporte pas quand je la lui donne en-dehors des repas !

La septuagénaire leva les yeux au ciel.

— Potion ou pas, Phœbé est un chat, elle perdra forcément des poils.

— Mais Maman aime pas quand il y a des p…

Les sourcils froncés de sa grand-mère l'interrompirent et, un instant, Scorpius eut l'air prêt à lui demander pourquoi elle la dévisageait ainsi. Puis ses traits se figèrent alors qu'il se rendait compte de sa bêtise et il manqua de lâcher la gamelle et de laisser les croquettes imbibées de la potion miracle qu'avait achetée Astoria quelques mois avant son hospitalisation se répandre sur le parquet ciré. Irritée – aussi bien intérieurement que physiquement – par les touffes de poils blancs qu'elle retrouvait partout, sa belle-fille avait effectivement jugé utile d'acheter à un prix astronomique quelques gouttes d'un élixir censé empêcher la nature féline du chat d'opérer. Daphné avait rigolé pendant des heures quand sa sœur lui avait raconté, et c'était bien la seule fois de sa vie que Narcissa avait rejoint son point de vue : cette potion était ridicule.

— Scorpius… soupira-t-elle. Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait que…

— Que je trouve Phœbé ? Si, exactement !

Elle ferma les yeux le temps qu'il lui fallut pour ravaler les remarques acerbes qui inondaient déjà sa gorge. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine de pouvoir faire preuve de suffisamment de délicatesse pour ne pas froisser son petit-fils, elle braqua son regard dans le sien et, tout doucement, déclara :

— Je dois aller acheter un cadeau pour le petit Alexander. Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner, plutôt ?

Scorpius refusa d'un signe de tête.

— Il faut que je trouve Phœbé, répéta-t-il une dernière fois.

Et, sa gamelle à la main et son déni au cœur, il quitta la bibliothèque.

Narcissa s'autorisa un long soupir en entendant la porte claquer. Ces séances chez la psychomage n'étaient de toute évidence pas suffisantes pour que Scorpius accepte l'absence de sa mère. Elle rumina encore quelques instants, puis s'appuya sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil pour s'en extirper. Que le blond l'accompagne ou pas, elle devait trouver un cadeau au fils de Pansy avant sa fête d'anniversaire qui commençait dans quelques heures.

* * *

— Tu as reçu un hibou.

Daphné abandonna l'examen des grains de beauté égarés sur son avant-bras pour relever la tête vers Blaise.

— Merde. On peut pas me foutre un peu la paix ? s'agaça-t-elle.

Elle avait encore le front transpirant de plaisir et l'esprit embrumé par la poudre jaune rapportée d'Amérique du Sud que le métis avait tenu à tester avec elle avant qu'ils ne passent dans la chambre, et la réalité ne trouvait rien de mieux que de se rappeler à elle.

— C'est William, lui apprit son amant.

Les traits de la brune se détendirent aussitôt et elle tendit une main impérieuse. Respectueux, Blaise n'avait pas décacheté la missive et elle mit bien une minute à y parvenir, la chaleur inhabituelle ayant fait fondre la cire de sorte qu'elle en avait partout sous les ongles quand le sceau céda.

— Oh, putain… jura-t-elle, sa lecture terminée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit son amant, qui s'affairait déjà à renfiler son sous-vêtement.

— La fête d'Alex. J'avais complètement zappé. Will m'attend à dix heures pour qu'on lui achète un truc.

Il parut mettre quelques instants à se rappeler de qui était Alex. Mais Daphné n'aurait pas su dire si c'était la drogue ou l'indifférence qui était à l'origine de son trou de mémoire.

— Pourquoi t'y vas ? On sait l'un comme l'autre que tu détestes ce genre de concours de bite.

— Bonne question. Faut croire que les menaces de Pansy sont efficaces.

— Ou alors ce gosse t'attendrit malgré toi.

Elle sourit. Il était vrai qu'elle éprouvait une forme d'affection pour Alexander. Ou, peut-être, plus vraisemblablement, une forme de pitié. Ces goûters d'anniversaire, il fallait être bien stupide pour être convaincu qu'elles avaient lieu pour lui faire plaisir. Comme Blaise le disait si vulgairement, cette fête, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un concours de bite.

— T'as pas un petit pétard pour m'aider à tenir la conversation aux mégères dont le manoir sera infesté ?

Zabini roula des yeux tout en boutonnant sa chemise et se pencha pour atteindre la table de nuit. Il ouvrir le tiroir et en sortit un joint déjà roulé qu'elle porta à son nez et renifla avec délice.

— Putain, tu te fous pas de moi, c'est de la bonne. Je vais devoir la payer de mon corps ? pouffa-t-elle.

Blaise ne réagit pas et lui tendit plutôt une boîte d'allumettes. Sans que Daphné ne comprenne pourquoi, il avait toujours préféré le craquement du souffre aux flammes bleues de l' _Incendio_. Cela rajoutait à son charme, supposait-elle. Ingrate mais pas trop, elle répartit équitablement les taffes et écrasa consciencieusement le mégot dans la coupelle abandonnée au sol avant de se lever.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un peu trop euphoriques pour ne pas rigoler comme des imbéciles, ils quittaient l'appartement du métis.

* * *

Assis à la terrasse du Chaudron Baveur, Theodore profitait du rendez-vous de Gaïa à Gringotts pour savourer en toute tranquillité son tête à tête quotidien avec les chiffres de la bourse. Trop accaparé par ses pensées, il ne parvenait cependant pas à se réjouir des hausses de ses investissements et finit par replier le journal pour sortir de son sac la lettre qu'il avait personnellement reçue de la Ministre la veille. Sans doute agacée par son silence, Granger avait effectivement fini par prendre la plume pour lui demander de participer à la Journée de la Réconciliation.

La lettre ne s'encombrait pas des formules de politesse inutiles qui auraient dû être de mise, et c'était à vrai dire ce qui perturbait Theodore. Allant droit au but, Hermione Granger lui avouait avoir une aussi basse opinion que lui de la Journée de la Réconciliation, mais disait son élection trop fraîche pour qu'elle puisse déjà se permettre de remettre en question tout ce sur quoi s'était fondée la reconstruction du pays après la guerre. Ses déboires politiques, il s'en foutait complètement, bien évidemment. Mais le désespoir de Granger à le convaincre lui donnait envie d'en profiter.

Après avoir vidé cul-sec sa troisième tasse de café, il s'empara donc d'un parchemin et d'une plume, et sollicita un entretien « de quelque longueur qu'il lui plairait » à la Ministre pour discuter d'une éventuelle participation à la Journée de la Réconciliation. S'il calculait bien son coup, son ancienne camarade, dans l'urgence, n'aurait d'autre choix que d'accepter. Satisfait, il glissa la missive dans une enveloppe, la cacheta de quelques gouttes de cire qu'il laissa vierge, ayant depuis longtemps abandonné les armoiries familiales, et la rangea dans le revers de sa veste en attendant de pouvoir trouver un hibou.

Il allait quitter la terrasse quand il le grincement lointain d'une porte cochère retint son intention. La porte d'un immeuble de la rue s'était ouverte et, d'un pas maladroit, Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass en étaient sortis. Theodore fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était à peine dix heures. Même quelqu'un de moins intelligent que lui aurait d'emblée compris ce que cela impliquait et il suivit des yeux le drôle de couple, qui remontait désormais en direction du bar, avec un intérêt qu'il était bien loin de parvenir à mettre en sourdine. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques tables de lui quand ils s'arrêtèrent et que Daphné posa une main douce sur l'épaule d'un brun aussi maigre que dégingandé qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

William. Il avait toujours autant de mal à admettre qu'il s'agissait du fils de l'ancienne Serpentard. À les voir à côté, pourtant, le doute n'était pas permis. Si le garçon avait été plus en chair, il aurait littéralement pu se faire passer pour sa mère en se laissant pousser les cheveux.

Zabini était parti d'un côté et les deux Greengrass de l'autre quand une question qu'il n'avait même eu l'idée de se poser auparavant s'imposa à lui. Qui pouvait donc être le père de ce gamin ? S'il avait été stupide, ce qu'il venait de surprendre l'aurait fait pencher pour Zabini, mais la peau du garçon était trop claire pour qu'il daigne insulter son intelligence.

Alors qui ? Réaliser qu'il avait plongé tête la première dans un océan des possibles fit accélérer les battements de son cœur.

* * *

Quand sa grand-mère quitta le manoir en claquant sèchement la porte derrière elle Scorpius avait atteint le dernier étage du manoir. La gamelle toujours fermement coincée entre son pouce et la paume de sa main, il persistait à chercher Phœbé, espérant que le bruit des croquettes finirait par la faire venir. Mais plus les minutes passaient et plus il désespérait. Sa grand-mère avait raison : il était inutile de s'obstiner à la faire manger à heure fixe, inutile de s'obstiner à lui faire avaler cette potion qui n'empêchait pas son édredon de recueillir quelques échantillons du pelage du félin dès qu'elle l'honorait de sa présence.

Il soupira en se laissant tomber au sol, le dos appuyé contre une commode surmontée d'un vase si hideux qu'il était aisé de deviner la raison pour laquelle il avait été banni des pièces à vivre. Les motifs chinois juraient avec le papier peint et, un instant, Scorpius alla jusqu'à se demander pourquoi sa grand-mère ne l'avait pas relégué au grenier. Des plinthes du couloir, son regard glissa jusqu'au plafond où le renfoncement de la trappe donnant accès aux combles était discernable entre deux fissures. Scorpius l'examina de longues secondes et c'est quand un scintillement fit briller les clés glissées dans la serrure qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds au grenier.

Abandonnant la gamelle de Phœbé par terre, il prit appui sur ses poignets pour se relever et tendit la main. Aussitôt, une échelle descendit de la trappe et il la gravit avec une solennité qui le rendit fébrile. Parvenu en haut, il empoigna la clé et la tourna, une fois, deux fois. La trappe s'ouvrit sans rechigner et cela étonna Scorpius. Personne ne venait jamais ici, mais les gonds semblaient huilés et, quand il se hissa sous les toits, il découvrit des empreintes dans la poussière.

L'endroit était sombre. Les quelques rais de lumière qui parvenaient à se frayer un chemin dans la pièce ne permettaient à Scorpius que de distinguer de part et d'autre de la trappe deux amoncellements de souvenirs. Il opta pour le coin le plus éclairé et s'avança en direction des deux malles positionnées côte à côte. Il s'accroupit devant l'une d'elle et tenta de faire glisser le loquet Il resta bloqué.

Il jura intérieurement. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qui avait été entassé à l'intérieur. Sa curiosité s'emballa d'autant plus quand il souffla sur le dessus de la malle et que deux lettres apparurent. « A. G. » Les initiales de sa mère. Il réserva le même traitement à l'autre malle et, comme il s'y était attendu, il put lire celles de Daphné. Espérant avoir plus de chances avec son coffre, il s'empara du verrou qui, après avoir résisté quelques secondes, finit par céder.

Scorpius fut déçu en ne trouvant dans la malle que des fournitures scolaires. Des manuels, deux boules en cristal, quelques parchemins que le temps avait rendu fragiles et des encriers dont l'encre avait séché. Mais, son succès l'ayant rendu confiant, il se remit à s'acharner sur le loquet de celle de sa mère. Il faillit s'écrouler au sol quand le cadenas s'illumina et que le couvercle de la malle s'ouvrit, mais se reprit rapidement. Le contenu du coffre était bien plus intéressant que la douleur de ses membres.

Il y avait l'uniforme de sa mère, usé et élimé, mais dont les détails verts et argent étaient toujours visibles. Puis, comme dans le coffre de Daphné, des manuels scolaires qu'il posa sur le côté. En-dessous, des objets avaient été jetés pêle-mêle. Un pendentif, un Rapeltout qui ne devait plus fonctionner depuis des lustres, une montre sur le couvercle de laquelle un T et un N étaient gravés qu'il s'empressa de passer autour de son cou, et enfin des tas et des tas de lettres et de photos. Une fois qu'il les eut toutes enlevées, il trouva même un journal intime écrit à l'encre invisible. Il sourit. Il avait une Gomme Révélatrice dans le tiroir de son bureau.

Quand il regarda la montre, il vit que l'heure avait déjà bien tourné et que sa grand-mère ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. N'ayant pas envie qu'il la trouve encore une fois occupé à ressusciter le souvenir de sa mère plutôt qu'à vivre sa vie, il glissa les lettres et les photos entre les pages du journal, rangea le reste dans la malle, cacha la tocante sous sa chemise et s'empressa de quitter le grenier.

En bas de la trappe, penchée sur sa gamelle, Phœbé mangeait.

* * *

— Cette fête est si charmante !

Daphné se retint de vomir son dégoût en voyant Mrs Machintruc s'extasier de la façon dont Pansy avait décoré le manoir pour l'anniversaire d'Alexander. Elle dut carrément s'étouffer avec un mini pain d'épice pour éviter de ricaner quand toutes les autres poules qui étaient de la réception approuvèrent à grand renfort de point d'exclamation.

— Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, Daphné ?

Elle mâcha bruyamment, se cura les creux de dents avec la langue et offrit un sourire merveilleusement ironique à la connasse qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Merlin qu'elle les détestait. Leurs robes issues de la dernière collection d'Astoria, leurs alliances ridicules, la parfaite manucure de leurs ongles. Même les minois parfaits de leurs gosses la mettaient hors d'elle. Et puis cette façon qu'elles avaient de se parler de Mrs à Mrs quand tout ce à quoi elle avait droit, elle, c'était un _Daphné_ méprisant.

— Alex a l'air de se faire chier. Vos moutards aussi.

Son interlocutrice adopta un air proprement stupide durant de longues secondes que Daphné savoura précieusement. Mais, _évidemment_ , elle n'en resta pas là et persista à vouloir lui faire la conversation.

— Vous n'auriez pas eu envie d'organiser la même chose à William ?

— Pour quoi faire ? Vous donner l'occasion de le plaindre de la petite taille de son appart, de la mauvaise cuisine de sa mère et de son manque cruel d'éducation ? Non, je n'ai jamais eu envie.

Elle abandonna là le petit groupe et se dirigea vers la cheminée du salon. Les boissons avaient été installées sur une table décorée d'un joli napperon, mais Daphné savait que c'était derrière le pare feu du foyer condamné qu'elle trouverait les vraies vivres. Sans prêter attention aux regards scandalisés que les mégères du dimanche laissaient traîner sur elle, elle se servit un whisky et le sirota avec délice avant de s'allumer une clope. Par égard pour la femme de ménage et pour ses oreilles, elle eut cependant la délicatesse d'attendre d'être sur la terrasse pour fumer ses premières taffes. De là où elle était, elle avait une vue plongeante sur le jardin des Von Hoff. Désert, bien sûr. Ç'aurait été trop beau de profiter du beau temps pour organiser une partie de Bavboules pour les enfants sur la pelouse.

Elle se mordit la langue en se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé trop vite. Dans un coin, affalé dans l'herbe, il y avait Scorpius, qui avait l'air de frotter les pages d'un cahier avec une gomme. Elle sourit, abandonna sa cigarette à peine entamée sur la balustrade de la terrasse et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Son neveu sursauta. S'empourpra. S'affola. Et s'empressa de ranger le cahier dans un sac, sans voir la feuille qui s'en échappa dans la manœuvre. Daphné retint un éclat de rire. Scorpius écrivait donc un journal intime. Elle trouvait ce genre de pratique risible, mais lui reconnaissait volontiers un intérêt thérapeutique, aussi elle ne se moqua pas.

— T'as l'heure ? lui demanda-t-elle à la place. Pour savoir combien de temps il nous reste à tirer.

Ravi de pouvoir rompre le malaise, le blond acquiesça vivement et plongea sa main entre sa chemise et son torse et en extirpa une montre. Daphné se figea en la voyant.

— Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?

— Euh, je… C'était pas à Maman ? Je l'ai trouvé dans ses affaires.

Daphné fit glisser son index sur le cadran. Il y a vingt-et-un ans, elle s'était usé les yeux dessus, le pire étant sans doute que ce n'était même pas pour voir le temps passer.

— Non, c'était pas à elle.

— C'était à toi, alors ?

— J'ai fait en sorte que ça le soit, ouais.

— Tu… tu veux que je te la rende ?

Elle laissa la montre s'échapper de ses doigts et se recula.

— Tu peux la garder. Elle te va bien. Cache-la juste sous ton pull. Ta mère n'aurait pas voulu que ton père la voit. Et puis, de toute façon, il t'offrira la tienne dans trois ans.

— T'en as offerte une à William, toi ?

Daphné détourna les yeux.

— Non. J'avais pas assez de fric pour lui donner ce qu'il méritait. C'est ta mère qui s'en est occupée. Moi je lui en ai dessinée une.

* * *

— Maman ?

Pansy retint un long soupir en sentant qu'on tapotait le bas de son ventre. Le goûter était terminé, tous les invités étaient partis et Björn était allé s'enfermer dans son bureau, de l'autre côté du manoir. Elle était de nouveau seule. Pour un peu, elle se serait presque versé un shoot whisky avec la même nonchalance que Daphné un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

— Calme-toi, Alexander. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas taper sur mon ventre.

— Ah oui. Bébé.

Elle ne put empêcher un sourire attendri de lui chatouiller les lèvres et recoiffa tendrement les cheveux bruns du garçonnet.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Il lui glissa une feuille dans la main pour toute réponse. Elle fit la moue.

— Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

— Dans le jardin. C'est à Csopius.

Elle ricana. Elle avait hâte de répéter à Drago comment son fils appelait le sien.

— Scorpius, Alex. Pas Csopius. C'est gentil de l'avoir ramené. Je lui rendrai. Tu vas jouer avec le mini balai que t'a donné Papa ? Maman doit ranger.

Il obéit mais, bien loin de s'emparer du Nimbus miniature que Björn lui avait acheté, il lui préféra le livre illustré que Daphné et William avaient apporté. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne comprendrait jamais cet enfant.

Profitant d'avoir la paix, elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé, pestant encore une fois contre son ventre énorme qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir comme elle le voulait. Si elle l'avait remercié au cours de la journée parce que ses sept mois de grossesse lui avaient valu plus d'admiration que nécessaire pour avoir organisé cette réception – c'était en vérité la nounou d'Alexander qui s'était occupée de tout –, c'était désormais terminé.

Sans gêne aucune, elle déplia le parchemin égarée par Scorpius et le parcourut des yeux. Il s'agissait d'une lettre adressée à une Miss Greengrass – Daphné lui ayant toujours tout dit, elle devina qu'il devait s'agir d'Astoria – et datée du 19 octobre 1998. La date lui paraissait familière. Mais elle ne parvint pas à se souvenir pourquoi. Passant outre, elle lut la suite. Ses sourcils se haussèrent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Les quelques lignes avaient été rédigés par un certain Mr Iverny, qui affirmait à Astoria qu'il s'occuperait de ce qu'elle lui avait demandé dès qu'il aurait reçu un versement de 1 000 gallions sur son compte à Gringotts. Après quoi, il jurait de disparaître dans la nature et garantissait que personne n'apprendrait jamais ce qui s'était passé.


	8. 18 août 2019

Réponse à « Guest »

Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et surtout que les personnages te semblent crédibles, c'est un parti pris de ne mettre en avant que leurs défauts mais personnellement ça m'aide à m'y attacher davantage.

Réponse à Amlou

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre 8 te plaira.

* * *

 **18 août 2019**

* * *

Theodore s'était attendu à savourer son entretien avec Granger.

Avoir le pouvoir sur celle qui en était l'incarnation dans le pays, c'était bien trop beau pour qu'il n'en profite pas. Mais face au regard cerné et aux ongles rongés de son ancienne camarade de classe, il se sentait plus comme un enfant capricieux qu'on essayait d'appâter avec des gâteaux que comme la pièce maîtresse de l'échiquier. Il n'arrivait même pas à se foutre de l'agacement qui rougissait les joues de la Ministre, ce qui, franchement, relevait d'un exploit ! Et puis cette fichue patacitrouille qu'il s'efforçait de mâchonner pour oublier le manque de tabac...

Il voulait se barrer. Et vite. Alors il négocia ce qu'il devait négocier, obtint les autorisations de commerce de Gaïa, s'assura que cette édition de la Journée de la Réconciliation serait la dernière et signa le parchemin que Granger lui tendait. Puis il prit congé et laissa la porte du bureau ministériel claquer dans le silence feutré du couloir.

Comme monté sur des ressorts, le jeune assistant de Granger bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds et lui emboîta le pas pour l'escorter jusqu'à la sortie.

Theodore leva les yeux au ciel. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il n'était jamais venu au Ministère ? Il en avait arpenté le parquet avant même les dalles de Poudlard, à cette époque où, tous les jeudis après-midis, sa mère et lui rejoignaient son père dans son bureau pour prendre le thé dans un silence qui rendait le rituel risible.

À cette heure de la journée, l'ascenseur était désert et seule une employée à lunettes aux bras chargés de classeurs leur tint compagnie alors qu'il s'élançait en direction de l'Atrium. Ils étaient à mi-chemin lorsqu'une note s'infiltra dans la cabine, surprenant la jeune femme et lui faisant lâcher tous ses dossiers. Nott soupira mais n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour l'aider. L'assistant de Granger non plus, se contentant de déplier la note qui lui était adressée et d'annoncer qu'il était appelé ailleurs en urgence.

Il arrêta donc l'ascenseur et en sortit, le laissant seul avec les dossiers par terre et la mine confuse de leur propriétaire. Fort heureusement, elle finit par se rappeler qu'elle était une sorcière et eut le temps de tous les ramasser avant de descendre à l'étage suivant. Rassurée sur son quotient intellectuel, Theodore eut même la politesse de lui tenir les grilles tandis qu'elle s'extirpait de la nacelle. Plus par ennui que par réel intérêt, il jeta un œil à la plaque fixée sur la porte derrière laquelle elle disparut.

Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle travaillait au service des archives. Au service des archives d' _état civil_.

Avant que l'ascenseur ne reparte de plus belle, il s'en échappa et, vérifiant que la voie était libre à droite et à gauche, poussa à son tour la porte du service.

Aussi curieux qu'il avait pu être petit, Theodore n'avait jamais mis les pieds aux archives quand, par miracle, il parvenait à se soustraire à la surveillance de ses parents pour aller fureter le plus discrètement possible dans les bureaux voisins. C'était une drôle de pièce, très basse de plafond mais très profonde. Près de la porte, deux petits bureaux se faisaient face, précédant une forêt d'étagères renfermant en leur sein les traces des meilleurs sorciers et des pires, des illustres et des inconnus, des vivants et des morts.

L'employé manifestement chargé de réguler l'accès de la section était en pleine discussion avec la fille aux dossiers et, d'ailleurs, avait même disparu derrière la pile que ceux-ci formaient sur la table. Profitant de l'inattention générale, Theodore franchit les mètres qui le séparaient de la première étagère et se cacha derrière avant d'aviser les initiales gravées dans le bois. Nonchalant, comme pour se convaincre qu'il avait tout à fait sa place ici, il s'enfonça dans la pièce jusqu'à atteindre la treizième rangée, celle réservée à la lettre G.

Ses mains devinrent moites à mesure qu'il progressait en examinant les noms de famille étiquetant les tiroirs devant lesquels il passait.

Il détesta cela. Qu'appréhendait-il, par Merlin ? Il n'allait rien découvrir, rien du tout. N'est-ce pas ?

Il faillit trébucher quand, enfin, il repéra le tiroir de la famille Greengrass. Il le tira, vérifia à nouveau qu'il était seul, puis s'empara du dernier fichier qui avait été ajouté et se noya dans l'indiscrétion. Il n'y avait que quatre documents entre les deux morceaux de carton. Il posa de côté le permis de transplanage, haussa les sourcils en constatant que, aux BUSES comme aux ASPICS, William Greengrass avait obtenu des Optimaux dans toutes les matières qu'il avait choisies. Il s'assura qu'il regardait bien le bon dossier. Il avait sous-estimé le gringalet. Secouant la tête, il mouilla son index, tourna les pages et tomba enfin sur ce qu'il cherchait.

L'acte de naissance.

Il ne sut pas tout à fait comment caractériser son état d'esprit quand il reposa le dossier sur l'étagère qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Son cerveau refusait d'y croire. Son cœur aussi. Sa conscience, elle, ricanait. _Allons bon, à quoi tu t'attendais ?_ se moqua-t-elle. _À une information qui bouleverserait ta vie ? Non. Alors fiche le camp._

Pour une fois, Theodore l'écouta et avala en de grandes enjambées la distance qui le séparait de la sortie du service, tête baissée, visage fermé. L'averse qui mouilla son visage au-dehors, il l'accueillit avec plaisir, tout en se fascinant pour les moldus qui, indifférents à ses tourments comme à son monde, allaient et venaient dans la rue.

Il sortit de sa poche la montre que Gaïa lui avait offerte pour son précédent anniversaire et soupira. Il était huit heures et demie. L'heure à laquelle il avait au plus tard prévu de quitter le Ministère. Tout était normal. Tout l'avait toujours été. Et Vincent Crabbe était le père de William Greengrass, comme l'avait confirmé Astoria à l'état civil, déléguée par Daphné, trop affaiblie par son accouchement pour s'en occuper.

Il alluma une clope, remonta son col et traversa la rue.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait dans la fraîcheur de la matinée, il sema dans le vent des éclats des éclats de rire que personne ne saisit. _Tant mieux_ , se dit-il. Il n'était pas certain de savoir à qui ils étaient adressés de toute manière.

* * *

— Maman ?

Daphné écrasa sa cigarette à même le bois de la table basse et secoua la main pour chasser la fumée qui avait envahi le salon. Cette semaine, c'était William qui dormait sur le canapé et il supportait mal l'odeur du tabac. Quand il fit irruption devant elle, le dos à moitié à courbé à cause de la proximité du plafond, elle se sentit coupable. Son fils était le seul qui ne méritait pas son égoïsme.

S'il fut agacé des relents âcres qui troublaient l'air de leur minuscule salon, William ne jugea pas utile de lui en faire part et déposa devant elle deux factures, une lettre cachetée du sceau du Ministère et, surtout, une enveloppe aux couleurs de son université.

— Tu as eu tes résultats ? comprit-elle.

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête et Daphné sourit. Il attendait toujours d'être en sa compagnie pour les ouvrir. Au départ, elle avait cru que c'était parce qu'il avait peur d'un éventuel échec, mais elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il aimait juste voir la fierté qu'elle n'était pas capable de retenir quand, d'année en année, elle constatait à quel point il était brillant.

Elle aurait dû savoir, à force, que William ne serait jamais rien d'autre que le major de sa promotion, mais elle s'en étonna encore et il n'y avait aucune lassitude dans ses bras quand elle l'étreignit pour le féliciter.

— Tu veux que je m'occupe des factures ? lui proposa-t-il alors qu'elle entrouvrait la fenêtre pour recycler l'oxygène de la pièce – une récompense qu'elle n'était que trop heureuse de lui offrir.

— Je vais le faire. Toi, tu dois fêter ça.

— Je peux aller voir Scorpius ?

Daphné retint un soupir. Elle estimait beaucoup son neveu, c'était un garçon intelligent qui avait su prendre le meilleur de ses deux parents, mais elle désespérait de voir que, aussi pathétique qu'elle, son fils n'avait pas d'autres personnes avec qui partager sa joie qu'un gamin de treize ans.

— Bien sûr, répondit-elle néanmoins. Tu es majeur, Will, tu fais ce que tu veux.

— Tu commences le travail à quelle heure ?

— Quatorze heures.

— On déjeune ensemble ?

Les yeux de William pétillaient et le cœur de Daphné fondit.

Elle hocha la tête et son fils rejoignit le coin cuisine où il entreprit de préparer des sandwichs, aliment de base de leur alimentation depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvenait. De son côté, elle retira les mégots de la table basse et s'apprêtait à réserver le même sort au courrier quand elle remarqua l'enveloppe du Ministère qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ouverte.

Elle la décacheta et déplia négligemment le parchemin qui les conviait, elle et William, à la Journée de la Réconciliation. Elle ricana un petit peu, forcément, mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison du moment où elle lut le nom de la famille de l'année.

— Oh, _Merlin_ ! s'écria-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'affola William.

— Nott ! C'est Nott qu'ils ont choisi pour la Journée de la Réconciliation cette année !

Évidemment, il ne comprit pas le problème et attrapa l'invitation pour la lire lui-même.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets dans des états pareils ? s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je ne comprends pas comment il peut s'abaisser à un truc pareil !

— Mais... Toi aussi tu y as participé, à cette journée...

Elle le perça d'un regard assassin qui fit se tasser son mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

— Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'en avais envie ? Que je l'ai choisi ? Que je me suis frotté les mains à l'approche de ce putain de 31 août et que rien ne m'a jamais fait plus plaisir que de devoir te tenir dans mes bras devant une foule de connards qui ne demandaient qu'à me juger ? Merde ! Je voulais juste être tranquille, moi, c'est ta _génialissime_ tante qui a accepté et qui m'a forcée à y aller, exactement comme elle a...

Une quinte de toux la secoua, l'empêchant de finir. Une larme de frustration coula sur sa joue et elle tourna la tête pour ne plus voir les membres trop maigres remplis d'incompréhension de son fils.

— Je n'ai pas faim, finit-elle par déclarer d'une voix cassée. Mange sans moi, je vais prendre l'air.

* * *

Quand William enfonça la sonnette du manoir Malefoy, sa dispute avec sa mère le hantait toujours. Il détestait quand elle lui en voulait. Qu'elle se moque de lui, qu'elle fume, qu'elle baise avec Zabini, qu'elle se drogue même, il était capable de l'accepter, mais qu'elle lui reproche quoi-que-ce-soit...

Le visage enjoué de Scorpius lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées.

— Alors ? s'exclama son cousin. T'as eu combien ?

William mit de longues secondes à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Puis ses résultats scolaires lui revinrent en mémoire et il se souvint de la raison première de sa venue.

— Ça ne va pas ? comprit Scorpius en l'entraînant à l'intérieur.

— Je me suis disputé avec Maman.

— Oh...

Le blond paraissait vraiment partager sa peine et William se sentit touché.

— J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut ! sourit l'adolescent en lui attrapant la main.

Il le tira jusqu'à sa chambre et farfouilla sous son matelas pour en sortir des photos, des lettres et un journal intime.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

— C'était à ma mère. Je les ai trouvés au grenier.

— C'est pour ça que tu es d'aussi bonne humeur ?

Scorpius rougit et hocha la tête.

— Elle parlait jamais de comment était sa vie quand elle était ado. Alors, je sais pas, avoir ça c'est comme...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais William comprit très bien où il voulait en venir. Lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir en savoir plus sur la jeunesse de sa mère, du moins sur celle qu'elle avait eue avant qu'il ne la lui vole. Mais, à part lui répéter qu'elle n'était alors qu'une petite conne, celle-ci refusait catégoriquement d'évoquer cette période.

— Elle faisait de la photo et je l'ai jamais su, poursuivit Scorpius. C'est marrant, non ? J'étais persuadé que c'était seulement créer des vêtements qui l'intéressait, mais en fait elle a pris des tas et des tas de photos quand elle était à Poudlard.

Il lui en tendit une pile et William les fit défiler distraitement. C'étaient principalement des paysages, caressés par une brise qui lui donnait envie de plonger dans l'image ; des clichés très réussis. Il y avait quelques portraits, aussi, des sourires de jeunes filles ravagés par le temps, le minois peu à l'aise de sa mère. Et une photo de groupe qui le fit rigoler quand il y reconnut Drago, Pansy, Blaise, Gregory et son père dans des versions étincelantes d'insouciance.

— Il y a mon père, sur celle-là, sourit-il.

Scorpius se tordit le cou pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

— Là ? demanda-t-il en posant son index sur un garçon qui passait dans le fond de l'image.

— Non, là, s'esclaffa-t-il.

— Ah bon ? Tu ressembles plus au garçon du fond.

— Quoi, parce qu'il est maigre et brun et que moi aussi ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

— Tu lui ressembles toujours plus qu'à lui, insista-t-il.

William reposa le cliché sur le matelas et s'empara du carnet.

— C'est un journal intime ? demanda-t-il.

Scorpius hocha la tête.

— Je ne l'ai pas lu, précisa-t-il aussitôt. Juste les lettres. J'ose pas... Je ne crois pas que j'ai le droit, c'est écrit à l'encre invisible. Au début je voulais utiliser ma gomme révélatrice, enfin, je veux toujours, mais... C'est juste que je me pose tellement de questions ! Par exemple...

Il s'interrompit, se remit sur ses pieds et plongea sa main entre sa chemise et son torse pour en tirer une montre.

William siffla.

— Où est-ce que t'as trouvé un truc pareil ?

— Avec le reste. J'en ai parlé avec ta mère, à la fête d'Alexander. Elle l'a vue et elle m'a demandé où je l'avais trouvée. J'ai cru que c'était à elle, du coup, mais tout ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est qu'elle avait fait en sorte qu'elle le devienne et qu'il fallait pas que je la montre à mon père... C'est bizarre, non ? Tu crois que ça veut dire qu'elle l'a volée ? Et si c'est le cas, pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai trouvée dans la malle de ma mère et pas la sienne ?

William prit la montre dans sa main et caressa le cadran gravé du pouce. C'était un bel objet, sans aucun doute forgé par des Gobelins, il en avait suffisamment vu passer pendant son stage à Gringotts l'été précédent pour ne pas en douter. Pendant toute son adolescence, il avait rêvé d'une montre comme cela. Celle qu'Astoria lui avait offerte à sa majorité était très jolie, mais désormais, celle qu'il préférait, elle ne donnait même pas l'heure.

C'était le morceau de parchemin sur lequel sa mère en avait dessiné une et qu'il gardait précieusement dans son portefeuille en toutes circonstances.

* * *

En remontant l'allée pavée du jardin des Von Hoff, Narcissa ruminait. Elle détestait passer à l'imprévu mais, tout de même, un châle en soie tout neuf ! Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'oublier son existence en le laissait moisir chez les amis de son fils, il fallait qu'elle le récupère.

— Mrs Malefoy ? s'étonna Pansy en la trouvant sur le perron. Mais que faites-vous là ?

Quelques mots furent suffisants pour expliquer la situation et ce fut au tour de Pansy de ruminer en disparaissant à l'étage pour tenter de mettre la main sur l'étoffe.

— Vous êtes certaine que je ne peux pas utiliser un _Accio_ ? l'entendit-elle grommeler quelque part dans l'escalier.

Narcissa ouvrit des yeux indignés. Un _Accio_? La pauvre enfant délirait-elle ? Elle avait payé ce bout de tissu bien trop cher pour prendre le risque de le déchirer !

Prenant ses aises, elle s'installa dans un fauteuil du petit salon pour attendre. Elle s'apprêtait à saisir le journal abandonné sur la table d'appoint quand un parchemin plié posé à côté attira son attention. Dévorée par la curiosité, elle ne résista pas au désir de l'ouvrir et faillit s'étrangler en découvrant son contenu.

— Voilà votre... Hé ! Ne vous gênez pas, surtout ! s'indigna la voix de Pansy.

Avec toute la vivacité que lui permettait son ventre lourd de sept mois de grossesse, elle s'approcha pour lui jeter son châle et lui arracher la lettre des mains. Narcissa s'en indigna à peine.

— Où avez-vous trouvé ça, Pansy ?

— Figurez-vous que votre petit-fils l'a laissée tomber dans _mon_ jardin, excusez-moi de l'avoir ramassée.

— Et lui, où l'a-t-il trouvé ?

— Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Et puis même, qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ? Cette lettre est adressée à Astoria et, à moins de nous avoir tous dupés, vous ne vous appelez définitivement pas Monsieur Giverny.

— Iverny, corrigea immédiatement Narcissa.

Pansy, qui s'était déjà éloignée en vue de ranger la lettre dans un tiroir, se figea.

— Vous savez qui c'est ?

L'avidité se lisait dans son regard, mais Narcissa était trop perplexe pour en profiter.

— Oui... Mais je n'aurais jamais pu penser qu'Astoria aussi...

Pansy tira une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle, reposant la lettre sur la table d'appoint.

— Qui est-ce, Narcissa ? Un Mangemort ?

— Non.

— Un sympathisant, alors ?

— C'était un Langue-de-Plomb. Corrompu. Il nous a rendu des services à tous. Il était commun de faire appel à lui dès qu'on avait quelque chose à cacher. Il maîtrisait tous les sorts de mutisme, les anciens comme les nouveaux.

Elle hésita, avisa ses mains qui tremblaient, les enfonça dans les accoudoirs du fauteuil pour ne plus y penser.

— Lucius et moi l'avons payé, une fois, pour qu'il s'assure que la gouvernante de Drago ne divulguerait pas ce qu'elle avait pu voir chez nous, après la première disparition du Seigneur des ténèbres.

— Comment ça, s'en assurer ? Il ne l'a pas tuée, quand même ! s'horrifia Pansy.

— Non. Il lui a... Il l'a soumise au Serment du Silence.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'expliciter. Pansy, comme tout sorcier ayant suivi des cours d'histoire de la magie, savait ce que c'était.

— Par Merlin, Astoria... murmura-t-elle.

Narcissa n'aurait pas mieux dit.


	9. 30 août 2019

_Merci à « Coucou » pour sa review !_

 _Ce chapitre 9 est l'avant-dernier de l'histoire. Le chapitre 10 est déjà écrit et arrivera dans les prochains jours._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **30 août 2019**

* * *

Les mains fourrées dans ses poches, Theodore remontait le Chemin de Traverse jusqu'à son hôtel en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir déblatérer le lendemain, lorsqu'il devrait faire amende honorable pour les pêchés de son père devant cette société à laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment appartenu. Même s'il l'avait fait pour obtenir les autorisations de commerce de Gaïa et en avait profité pour marchander la suppression de cette tradition ridicule, il regrettait d'avoir accepté la proposition de Granger. Il n'avait rien à foutre la Journée de la Réconciliation et, depuis son détour par le service des archives du Ministère, il n'avait aussi plus rien à foutre en Angleterre.

Douce ironie, alors qu'il franchissait les portes de l'hôtel de luxe où il séjournait depuis le début de l'été, celle qui l'avait, avec Gaïa et ses fichus problèmes capitalistes, retenu au pays se trouvait dans le hall, à récurer distraitement les boutons de l'ascenseur à l'aide de sa baguette.

Lorsqu'il la salua en appuyant sur l'un d'eux, laissant une empreinte digitale bien dessinée sur le métal doré qu'elle venait de nettoyer, Daphné le regarda à peine et son indifférence l'énerva. La Daphné qu'il avait connue n'était plus, il l'avait intégré dès l'enterrement d'Astoria, mais il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de l'espoir que, à force de fouiller, il finirait par la retrouver, comme un trésor enfoui sous des kilos de terre, et ses échecs répétitifs le frustraient.

C'est sans doute pour ça que, malgré ce mauvais départ, il persista à lui faire la conversation le temps que l'ascenseur arrive.

— Tu travailles ici, maintenant ?

— Je remplace une de mes collègues de la bibliothèque. Elle travaille à mi-temps ici et son fils est malade.

Daphné était passée aux fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue, toujours sans relever la tête. L'ascenseur, lui, se faisait désirer.

— Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi solidaire.

Theodore faillit crier victoire lorsque le regard de Daphné se fondit dans le sien pour le toiser. Il était inexpressif, mais au moins il ne l'ignorait plus.

— Tu ne me connais pas, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il voulut protester mais se retint à temps. C'était vrai. L'époque à laquelle il pouvait l'affirmer était révolue.

— Effectivement. Solidaire, conquérante... Tu en as des facettes.

— Conquérante ?

Cette fois, il avait son entière attention. La main avec laquelle elle tenait sa baguette était retombée contre sa cuisse et elle ne prêtait plus aucune attention à la baie vitrée.

— Tu as un tableau de chasse plutôt impressionnant pour celle qu'on a appelé la Sainte-Nitouche pendant des années. Zabini, Crabbe... Et c'est pas la concomitance qui t'arrête. Si tout ce que tu voulais, c'était m'épingler avec les autres, fallait pas prendre autant de pincettes, t'aurais pu gagner du temps.

Il vit l'indignation se peindre sur le visage de l'ancienne Serpentard, sentit ses poings se mettre à trembler.

— Si c'était mon job et pas celui de Katherine, tu peux être sûr que je te giflerais ! cracha-t-elle.

— Épargne tes forces, l'ascenseur est là.

Le tintement retentit dans le hall désert et il allait s'engouffrer dans la cabine lorsque Daphné le retint.

— Si tout ce que j'avais voulu c'était en épingler un de plus avec les autres, sois certain que je me serais jamais intéressé à toi, ni pris autant de précautions pour être sûre que personne ne sache ce qu'on faisait vraiment de nos nuits. Et puis...

Une toux l'interrompit et elle s'appuya contre le mur en se tenant la gorge, ses sourcils froncés donnant presque à Theodore l'envie de s'excuser. Mais il était trop loin pour ça et, dès qu'il vit qu'elle reprenait son souffle, il enfonça le clou.

— Brillante défaite, à propos.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Faire en sorte que personne ne sache. Parkinson nous a grillés en quelques semaines.

Les yeux de Daphné s'écarquillèrent.

— Pansy est au courant ?

— Elle nous a vus un soir où on quittait la salle commune. Curieux qu'elle ne t'en ai jamais parlé quand on sait que, depuis mon retour, elle met autant d'application à me faire comprendre que je t'ai abandonnée en me cassant comme ça, en pleine bataille. Pauvre petite Pansy qui est persuadée de tout savoir... Parce que qui a abandonné qui, dans le fond, on se le demande !

Son sourire était carnassier, il le savait. Mais il ne resta pas pour voir son effet – pas plus que celui de ses paroles – sur Daphné et entra dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

Un cri manqua de s'échapper de la bouche de Narcissa quand, alors qu'elle ouvrait un énième ouvrage, des feuilles de papier tombèrent au sol dans un chuintement discret. Elle les avait _enfin_ trouvés. Dix jours qu'elle fouillait livre après livre de la bibliothèque à la recherche des renseignements que, trente-huit ans plus tôt, Lucius avait accumulés sur Iverny, afin de s'assurer qu'il était à la hauteur de sa réputation et empêcherait la gouvernante de Drago de révéler quoi que ce soit des agissements de ses employeurs après la fin de la guerre. Fixer ces lignes qu'ils avaient payées si cher en prévision d'un service qui, au final, n'avait pas évité à Lucius de rendre son dernier souffle à Azkaban lui donna envie de pleurer.

Ces parchemins cachés depuis trop longtemps entre deux pages d'un livre étaient les vestiges d'une époque où elle était persuadée que le tas d'or sur lequel son mariage l'avait assise la protègerait de tout. Une époque où même le temps et ses menaces inexorables ne la préoccupaient plus. Elle était jeune, belle, mariée, riche, avait enfanté le plus beau de tous les héritiers et, naïvement, pensait que cela la rendait intouchable.

Maintenant, elle n'était plus qu'une mégère aigrie à qui les rides avaient ravi tout ce que l'ambition déplacée de son mari ne lui avait pas déjà pris. Même son fils, celui pour qui elle avait trahi, celui qui l'avait sauvée, elle, d'une peine de prison à laquelle elle n'aurait jamais échappé autrement, le visage débordant de gentillesse d'Astoria le lui avait volé.

Narcissa se sentit sourire alors qu'elle fixait l'adresse qui, un jour avait était celle d'Iverny. Entre ses doigts, elle tenait sa revanche. La fin d'un mythe auquel, depuis sa visite imprévue chez les Parkinson, elle se sentait stupide d'avoir cru. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir faire ravaler sa perfection insupportable à sa belle-fille, enfin elle allait pouvoir montrer à tous son vrai visage, celui d'une fille qui ne valait pas mieux qu'eux tous réunis.

Pliant soigneusement la feuille pour la glisser dans la poche de sa cape, elle se drapa dans celle-ci et, sans prendre la peine de prévenir Drago ou Scorpius, transplana.

* * *

Finir le ménage du hall lui prit quinze minutes de plus que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Quand elle regagna la moiteur du Chemin de Traverse, Daphné regrettait d'avoir accepté de remplacer Katherine même si, elle le savait, elle n'aurait pas pu dire non même si elle l'avait voulu, parce que Katherine avait 19 ans et un gosse sur les bras et qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre les souvenirs que cela réveillait en elle.

Elle avait ressenti les dangers, pourtant. Grâce à Pansy, elle avait appris que l'établissement où séjournaient les Nott était le même que celui qui permettait à la jeune fille avec qui elle classait, deux fois par semaine, les ouvrages de la bibliothèque, d'arrondir ses fins de mois. Mais face aux cris du petit Jack dont la fièvre était grimpée pendant la nuit, elle n'avait pas pu refuser ce service à Katherine et, s'efforçant de ne pas penser au cauchemar que ça serait de croiser Gaïa Nott, toute apprêtée avec ses lunettes hors de prix et une robe dessinée par Astoria, elle avait accepté.

Finalement, elle ne savait pas ce qui était pire. Lire la condescendance dans les yeux de l'Américaine comme elle l'avait redouté, ou découvrir tout le mépris qu'elle inspirait à Theodore ? tout le mépris qu'elle devait inspirer à Pansy ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son amie ne lui ait jamais demandé de comptes en vingt-et-un ans. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que, même si elle le cachait bien, rien n'émoustillait plus Pansy Parkinson que les ragots, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient aussi croustillants et incongrus que celui-ci. Elle comprenait mieux l'hostilité qu'elle avait affichée lorsqu'elle avait vu Theodore débarquer à l'enterrement d'Astoria, puis au défilé organisé par la marque quelques jours plus tard.

Daphné ricana en déverrouillant la porte de son immeuble. Pansy était pathétique. Elle avait beau faire semblant, elle ne savait pas faire attention aux autres. Ça avait quelque chose de touchant, de l'imaginer s'esquinter ainsi à être une bonne amie, mais il n'y avait rien à faire elle était condamnée à rester à jamais aveugle aux vérités qui, pourtant, dansaient sous son nez.

Quant à Theodore... La main qui avait voulu le gifler la démangeait toujours. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle s'y laisserait aller, après tout. Par fierté, son ancien amant était prêt à tout, et à blesser tout particulièrement. Elle avait pris ça pour de la nonchalance, fut un temps. Une nonchalance qui l'avait attirée, qu'elle avait voulu imiter, qu'elle avait réussi à assimiler. Et bien, en plus. Tellement bien que, confrontée à la prétention de Nott, elle l'avait isolée et annihilé tous les possibles qu'elle avait pourtant réussi à se faire offrir.

Elle détestait l'admettre mais, ouvrière de sa propre destruction, elle l'avait été : Astoria n'avait fait que s'immiscer dans une brèche qu'elle avait laissée ouverte.

* * *

Assis dans son lit, prêt pour la nuit, Scorpius fixait sa table de chevet avec une insistance qui n'était rien d'autre que de l'appréhension. Dans le tiroir du meuble, il y avait un cadre qu'il avait rangé là au début de l'été et qui, depuis, le hantait. Une photographie de sa mère qui datait d'avant son entrée à Poudlard et que Drago avait posée à côté de son oreiller lorsqu'Astoria avait dû être hospitalisée. Après l'enterrement, il n'arrivait plus à la regarder sans pleurer et, non sans culpabilité, avait suivi les conseils de William qui lui suggérait de ne s'en infliger à nouveau la vue que lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était prêt. Mais il retournait à Poudlard dans deux jours et il ne s'imaginait pas garder sa mère enfermée là jusqu'à son retour. Alors, précautionneusement, il tira sur la poignée de laiton et en sortit le cadre. Immortalisée à jamais, sa mère lui sourit depuis la balancelle du jardin. Refoulant ses larmes, Scorpius ajusta le socle et, délicatement, reposa la photo à la place qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

Il allait éteindre la lumière lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Drago. La cravate desserrée, il vint s'asseoir sur son matelas pour rajuster les couvertures sur son corps frêle et eut un sourire en voyant le cadre.

— Tu l'as remis, alors ?

Scorpius hocha timidement la tête, n'osant pas affronter la nostalgie qu'il devinait dans les yeux de son père. Depuis qu'il avait pris conscience qu'il n'était pas seul dans son deuil, que d'autres autour de lui avaient perdu une femme, une sœur, une tante, un repère, voir la peine des autres lui était devenu insupportable. Alors, presque désespérément, il demanda :

— Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles de Grand-Mère ?

Drago hocha négativement la tête. Narcissa s'était volatilisée en début d'après-midi sans rien dire à personne, comme elle le faisait souvent, à la différence que, cette fois, elle n'était pas revenue pour le dîner.

— Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. Tu la connais, elle déteste avoir à rendre des comptes. Elle sera de retour pour la cérémonie de demain. Il serait mal vu qu'elle n'y vienne pas.

— Daphné n'y va jamais et personne ne le lui reproche jamais, objecta Scorpius.

— Mais ils n'en pensent pas moins, malheureusement. Aussi cruelle que soit la Réconciliation, le Ministère a l'air de penser qu'elle ferme des plaies. Et nous, à défaut, qu'elle évite de fermer plus de cellules.

Scorpius frissonna. Il n'aimait pas quand les adultes se mettaient à parler de la guerre. Il savait que le rôle que sa famille y avait joué n'était pas le bon et cela lui suffisait amplement. Le reste, il aurait les paroles soporifiques du professeur Binns pour l'en instruire, plus tard dans ses études.

— Scorpius... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il sursauta. Les yeux plissés, son père fixait le tiroir que, par négligence, après avoir sorti le cadre, il avait laissé ouvert. Respectant les préconisations que Daphné lui avait faites lors de l'anniversaire du fils de Pansy, c'était là que, depuis, il rangeait la montre qu'il avait découverte dans la malle de sa mère.

Il se raidit, redoutant la tempête.

— Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? demanda durement Drago après s'être saisi du bijou.

— Tu ne me gronderas pas ?

Les épaules de l'aîné se détendirent et il promit que non.

— Dans l'ancienne valise de Maman, au grenier.

* * *

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son fils, Drago sortit de sa chambre en feignant la normalité, bien que conscient qu'il était loin d'y arriver. Encore abasourdi, il fixa la montre qui paraissait le narguer depuis la paume de sa main.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Cette montre, il la connaissait. Elle avait été l'une de ses rares distractions lors de l'année noire qui avait suivi la mort de Dumbledore et précédé la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nott Senior avait chargé son père de sa conception, conscient que l'année qu'il avait passée à Azkaban ne le rendait pas particulièrement populaire auprès du reste de la société. Pour éviter de penser au tournant qu'avait pris sa vie, Drago avait suivi avec attention les allées et venues du gobelin que Lucius avait contacté, vu le métal devenir un ouvrage d'horlogerie sans pareille. Su à qui elle se destinait lorsque les initiales avaient été gravées en guise de finition sur le couvercle du cadran.

C'était la montre de Theodore Nott, que ce dernier avait reçu, à en croire Nott Senior, avec une indifférence proprement vexante.

Elle aurait d'ailleurs dû n'être que ça. Un cadeau, tardif et raté, de majorité d'un père à son fils. Mais il en avait réentendu parler dans une des lettres que Zabini lui envoyait parfois, soi-disant pour le tenir au courant, mais, il n'était pas dupe, surtout pour tromper la réalité qui à Poudlard comme au manoir Malefoy était loin d'être rutilante.

Événement futile dont Blaise s'était emparé pour nourrir son message, la montre de Nott avait disparu quelques mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Aux dires du métis, le principal concerné n'en avait pas fait grand cas, mais, pour Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle, ce vol innocent avait signé le retour d'une normalité futile qu'ils regrettaient.

Et, pendant toutes ces années, cette montre avait été en possession de sa femme, jusqu'à ce que Scorpius ne mette la main dessus et décide de la garder, encouragé par Daphné qui lui avait cependant fait promettre de ne pas la lui montrer.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Theodore, Astoria, sa belle-sœur... Tous semblaient être les membres de la même conspiration et il brûlait de leur poser toutes les questions qui l'étouffaient.

Quand il transplana, ce ne fut cependant pas chez Daphné où sur le Chemin de Traverse où il savait se trouver l'hôtel de Nott qu'il se rematérialisa, mais devant le portail de la demeure Von Hoff.

* * *

Pansy terminait la manucure de ses ongles lorsque Björn partit ouvrir à celui qui osait les importuner si tardivement. Elle manqua de s'étouffer en voyant son mari, passablement énervé de se faire déranger à une heure pareille, revenir, un blond qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien sur les talons.

— Drago ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tout va bien ?

Son ancien meilleur ami paraissait désorienté et elle fit signe à Björn de les laisser tranquille d'un geste impérieux de la main avant d'intimer à Drago de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? insista-t-elle à nouveau.

Les Malefoy avaient, ces derniers temps, la fâcheuse habitude de prendre sa maison pour un moulin. Si, prisonnière du respect qu'elle avait toujours voué à Narcissa, elle s'était retenue de lui faire remarquer son impolitesse lorsqu'elle était venue chercher son châle, elle n'était pas encline à faire preuve de la même délicatesse avec Drago et lui fut donc reconnaissante de ne pas la faire attendre plus longtemps.

— Je crois qu'Astoria me cachait quelque chose, avoua-t-il en lui tendant ce qu'elle identifia comme étant un bijou.

— Une montre ? s'étonna-t-elle en s'en emparant.

Elle la fit tourner, admirant les arabesques qui en décoraient la tranche et les lettres finement taillées dans l'or.

— « T. N. » ?

— Theodore Nott.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ça ?

— C'est la question que je me pose. Scorpius l'avait dans sa chambre et il m'a dit l'avoir trouvée dans la malle d'écolière d'Astoria. Et aussi que Daphné lui avait conseillé de ne pas la laisser traîner sous mes yeux.

— Mais comment elle se serait retrouvée dans les affaires d'Astoria ?

— Elle a disparu de celles de Nott quelques mois avant la Bataille de Poudlard. Blaise m'en avait parlé dans une lettre de l'époque.

— Et tu penses que c'est Astoria qui l'a volée ? Mais pourquoi elle aurait fait une chose pareille ? Surtout pour la cacher ensuite pendant des années !

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'espérais que tu pourrais m'éclairer sur ce point. Je veux dire... Astoria et Nott, ils... Ils se parlaient à Poudlard ?

Pansy se sentit stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

— Non. Mais Daphné et Nott, si. Je... Je pense qu'ils ont eu une sorte d'aventure. Enfin... Je les ai vus plusieurs fois sortir tous les deux de la salle commune en pleine nuit pour faire je ne sais quoi. Et Daphné réagit toujours étrangement quand on parle de Nott.

— Daphné et Nott ?

— Voler une montre, c'est plus du genre de Daphné que d'Astoria, non ?

— Mais pourquoi dans la malle d'Astoria ?

Pansy se mordit la lèvre.

— Je crois qu'il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, Drago.

Tirant sur son dos que l'intrus dans son ventre rendait douloureux, elle s'approcha de la commode dans laquelle elle avait rangé la lettre que Scorpius avait laissée tomber lors de l'anniversaire d'Alexander et la tendit à Drago. Elle vit les sourcils de son ami se froncer alors qu'il la lisait.

— Je pense que ton fils a dû la trouver en même temps que la montre, dans la malle d'Astoria, chuchota-t-elle lorsqu'il la lui rendit.

— Pourquoi Astoria aurait-elle eu besoin de soudoyer un sorcier quelconque ?

— Pas un sorcier quelconque. Iverny était un Langue-de-Plomb corrompu qui pratiquait des Serments du Silence contre de l'argent.

— Et Astoria aurait fait appel à lui ?

— Ou Daphné...

Drago avait l'air d'avoir envie de croire à cette version, mais elle vit à l'inclinaison de sa tête qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

— Je ne pense pas. Elle n'aurait pas été en état de comploter avec qui que ce soit.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu as vu la date à laquelle a été écrite la lettre ?

Pansy déplia le parchemin et fixa longuement l'en-tête.

— Le 19 octobre 1998 ? Et ?

— Pansy... C'est le jour où est né William.


	10. 31 août 2019

_Le dernier chapitre ;)_

* * *

 **31 AOÛT 2019**

* * *

Narcissa ne s'était pas attendue à ce que les choses soient si simples. Certes, l'adresse qu'elle avait retrouvée dans les documents de Lucius conduisait à un lotissement qui n'existait plus et avait été, plusieurs années plus tôt, rasé et remplacé par une résidence de luxe, mais il lui avait suffi d'entrer dans un bar voisin et de feindre l'amnésie pour qu'on lui fournisse la rue et le numéro de la nouvelle demeure d'Iverny.

De là, elle n'avait eu qu'à transplaner, frapper à la porte défraichie et dégainer une bourse bien garnie du prix de son savoir.

Les Gallions avaient eu un effet bien plus satisfaisant sur Iverny que la vérité sur sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Quand elles étaient jeunes, Bellatrix avait coutume de répéter, dès que leur mère lui reprochait de s'impliquer plus qu'il n'était raisonnable pour une fille de bonne famille dans ses études et, plus tard, dans la magie noire, que, savoir, c'était pouvoir. Jusque-là, Narcissa avait toujours été d'accord. Ce n'était après tout pas l'hubris de Lucius qui l'avait sauvée de quoi que ce soit, mais bien le mensonge qu'elle avait, en connaissance de cause, proféré dans la Forêt Interdite lors de la Bataille de Poudlard.

Mais, là, alors qu'elle marchait sans but dans les rues de Bristol, indifférente au matin qui étirait ses pâles limbes au-dessus des bateaux de la marina, elle ne se sentait pas plus puissante que la veille, bien au contraire. Elle qui n'avait respiré que pour sa famille du début à la fin de sa vie, elle se sentait trahie par sa jalousie, celle qui s'était installée en elle le jour où Drago lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec la parfaite Astoria Greengrass. Elle se sentait trahie, exactement comme Daphné l'avait été par sa propre sœur.

La seule différence, c'était qu'elle avait tout le loisir de porter plainte, là où Daphné était prisonnière d'un sort ancestral auquel personne n'avait jugé utile de fournir un antidote.

* * *

Il avait passé la nuit seul au manoir. Ni sa grand-mère ni son père n'étaient rentrés et, malgré la présence de Phœbé qui ronronnait sur ses genoux, Scorpius se sentait abandonné.

Le train pour Poudlard partirait à onze heures le lendemain matin et ils étaient tous les trois censés passer l'après-midi au Ministère pour la Journée de la Réconciliation. Il ne voyait pas comment il aurait le temps de s'excuser, auprès de Daphné pour ne pas avoir échoué à cacher la montre, auprès de son père pour l'avoir gardée avec lui. Et, surtout, il ne voyait pas pourquoi une simple montre les affolait autant. Elle ne faisait que donner l'heure !

Un frisson parcourut son esprit dorsale alors qu'il repensait aux derniers événements et, soudain, la serrure qui, jusqu'à ce qu'il la déverrouille, avait scellé la malle de sa mère lui revint en mémoire. C'était une serrure de _sang_ , un artefact illicite. Il se sentit bête. Pourquoi sa mère se serait-elle donné la peine de risquer des démêlés avec la justice si sa valise d'écolière ne renfermait pas un secret des plus lourds.

Il avait l'impression d'être sali. Et si la montre était un objet de magie noire ? L'hôte de sombres de desseins que personne n'avait jamais identifié chez sa mère ? L'idée lui donna la chair de poule et, se résignant enfin à quitter son lit, reposa Phœbé sur le matelas et s'empara du journal intime qu'il n'avait toujours pas osé lire. Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé, il avait résisté à la tentation, trop moral pour violer l'intimité de sa mère, et l'avait rangé dans sa bibliothèque. Mais ses principes lui semblaient désormais bien futiles à côté de la vérité à laquelle leur violation lui permettrait d'accéder.

Attrapant sa gomme révélatrice, il ouvrit le journal et, page après page, frotta, presque à en déchirer le papier. Les mots apparurent les uns après les autres. D'abord maladroits, ils étaient les témoins des premiers émois amoureux de sa mère. Puis, à mesure que la fantaisie de la calligraphie s'amenuisait, ils devinrent plus durs, perdirent leur innocence, et Scorpius la sienne avec eux.

 _Daphné doute_ , disaient-ils. _L'autre jour, quand on prenait le thé chez les Parkinson, elle a entendu des cris et elle s'est retrouvée dans les cachots du manoir, à entendre un homme se faire torturer par le père de Pansy et Adrian. Le prisonnier est un Sang-Pur et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ordonné son arrestation. Elle a entendu ce qu'il avait fait, pourtant. Un de ses collègues, un Langue-de-Plomb corrompu, Iverny, l'a livré contre une somme d'argent. Il s'appelle Melchior et il cache des Nés-Moldus, mais il refuse de dire où et je ne pense pas qu'il le fera._

Puis : _Je crois que moi aussi je doute. Poudlard n'existe plus. Sans Dumbledore, rien n'est pareil et, on a beau me dévisager pour me faire comprendre que je suis du côté des gagnants, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Mais je sais faire semblant. Daphné, elle, elle se perd. Elle ne comprend pas qu'elle ne peut pas montrer qu'elle a peur et que ses convictions s'effritent, et ça m'énerve. Pourquoi ne voit-elle pas qu'elle met Papa et Maman en danger, et notre nom avec ? Notre noblesse, notre réputation, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste._

Et encore après : _Daphné est enceinte. E.N.C.E.I.N.T.E. Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu nous faire une telle chose ! Papa et Maman sont à Azkaban, on a perdu la guerre, et, elle, elle en rajoute une couche, sans même vouloir me dire qui est le père !. Elle est tellement égoïste !_

Quelques pages plus loin : _C'était la bonne chose à faire. Je le sais. Non ? Iverny est trop corrompu pour pouvoir révéler quoi que ce soit sans être envoyé à Azkaban illico, Nott ne sait rien. Daphné ne peut plus rien dire, personne ne saura jamais. Et Crabbe est mort. Qu'il ait été dans le mauvais camp, ça ne comptera pas vraiment. C'était un gamin, et il est mort en pleine bataille parce que Potter et sa bande n'ont pas réussi à le sauver avec Drago et Goyle. Il fait pitié et, avec un peu de chance, suffisamment pour que Daphné en bénéficie aussi._

Et, enfin, rajouté des années plus tard : _Merlin merci, sa maigreur mise à part, William est le portrait craché de Daphné._

* * *

Theodore se préparait à transplaner jusqu'à l'entrée des visiteurs du Ministère lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule sans douceur. Prêt à réprimander l'homme qui rompait sa tranquillité, les mots moururent cependant dans sa gorge lorsque, malgré ses cernes foncés et ses vêtements froissés, il reconnut face à lui celui que, dans une autre vie, il aurait pu qualifier d'ami.

— Malefoy, le salua-t-il. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Drago le dévisageait si mauvaisement qu'en temps normal il se serait senti agressé, mais, pour l'heure, il était juste désorienté. La nuit blanche qu'il avait passée sur son discours pour la Réconciliation avait dû adoucir son caractère.

— Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui est à toi.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de s'étonner, le blond lui tendit un objet dont la vue manqua de le faire exploser de rire.

— Ma montre ? Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ? On me l'a volée il y a...

— Vingt-et-un ans, oui, je sais. Ma femme aurait sans doute pu te fournir des explications, mais je crois qu'il va falloir que tu te contentes de celles de Daphné.

Trente secondes plus tard, Drago disparaissait dans un craquement.

* * *

Daphné hésitait à profiter de l'absence de William pour se fumer un des joints que Blaise lui avait donnés lorsque l'on enclencha la sonnette de l'appartement. Refermant à regret l'étui à cigarettes dans laquelle elle les avait rangés, elle ouvrit la porte, prête à virer l'importun, mais changea bien vite d'avis lorsqu'elle découvrit les pieds nus, le pyjama et les joues inondées de larmes de son neveu qui tremblait sur le paillasson.

— Scorpius ?

Elle avait à peine prononcé son prénom qu'il se jetait dans ses bras, la serrant avec force.

— Hé, souffla-t-elle en remettant à plus tard l'idée de fermer la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Scorpius refusait de déloger sa tête de son cou, ce qui rendait la compréhension de ce qu'il baragouinait délicate.

— Je suis désolé, finit-elle par discerner entre deux sanglots. Je suis désolé.

Puis, après quelques minutes de silence.

— Où est William ?

— Parti faire les courses. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, maintenant ?

Les pleurs reprirent de plus belle, mais, cette fois, la voix articulait clairement.

— Je sais ce que Maman t'a fait. Et je suis désolé.

* * *

William venait de commencer l'ascension des deux étages qui menaient à leur appartement, les sacs de course lévitant devant lui, lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix de Scorpius. Initialement tenté de gravir quatre à quatre les marches qui les séparaient pour le réconforter, son prénom dans sa bouche l'avait figé sur place. Les paroles qu'il avait entendues ensuite avaient brisé son sort de lévitation et, conscient que le bruit du sac dans la cage d'escalier avait trahi sa présence, il n'avait pas mis plus de deux secondes à prendre la fuite. En courant d'abord, s'enfonçant dans les dédales de rues du quartier sorcier, puis en transplanant ensuite.

Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de se rendre au cimetière. Pressé par une urgence chimérique, c'était le premier lieu auquel il avait songé. Mais, finalement, c'était bien. Les allées étaient désertes, tous les sorciers qui auraient pu avoir des morts à saluer devant se préparer à se rendre au Ministère pour la Journée de la Réconciliation. Il avait le mémorial pour lui tout seul et il avait donc laissé les heures s'écouler sans songer à trouver un refuge plus approprié.

Personne n'était venu le chercher. Pas que son sort intéresse les foules, mais il se doutait que, depuis qu'il avait abandonné les courses sur les marches de l'escalier, sa mère et Scorpius avaient compris que leur conversation avait été épiée.

William soupira en relevant la tête pour fixer le marbre encore blanc devant lequel, sans savoir pourquoi, il avait trouvé refuge. Était-ce bien sa tante, qui reposait là-dessous ? Astoria n'était-elle pas qu'une étrangère qui l'avait injustement poussé à cultiver une jalousie pour Scorpius depuis qu'il était suffisamment grand pour interpréter les regards lourds de jugement que la société réservait à sa mère ?

Astoria n'avait pas le droit de disparaître. Pas comme ça. Pas en emportant une moitié de secret dans la tombe. Pas en laissant sur terre le moyen de détruire la réputation qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à construire. William avait envie de la déterrer pour la ramener à la vie et lui demander des comptes. Pour la tuer lui-même, peut-être aussi. Pour regagner un peu de ce qu'on lui avait dérobé.

Sa tante lui avait pris son ascendance, la maladie qu'elle avait contractée sa vengeance, et les fleurs posées là pour honorer Astoria lui rappelaient douloureusement qu'on avait fait de sa vie un spectacle dans lequel il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Alors il se leva et rejoignit la sortie. Il ne savait pas où aller mais, soudainement, la présence des morts lui était devenue insupportable. Il avait l'impression que, à son tour, digne fils de sa mère, on le jugeait. Il brûlait de leur crier qu'ils étaient injustes, qu'il n'était pas celui qu'ils croyaient. Mais, dans le fond, lui aussi se sentait scandaleux.

Il avait presque atteint les portes lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la droite et les aperçut. Les deux tombes accolées dont seule une était fleurie. Tout doucement, il s'approcha et effleura les pétales écarlates ombrageant la dalle funéraire dont il aurait dû connaître les moindres recoins. Depuis son médaillon, Perya Nott lui souriait avec une douceur qui fit se dérégler sa respiration.

L'écho de ses halètements emplit le cimetière, anéantissant ce qui lui restait de conscience. Et il perdit le contrôle.

* * *

Tout était prêt. L'estrade sur laquelle Granger ferait son discours, les voiles symboliques d'une banalité manichéenne navrante, même Theodore était déjà là et écoutait distraitement les instructions qu'on lui donnait, non loin de la tribune où Björn les avait tirés quand ils étaient arrivés. Cependant, en-dehors de son mari qui était allé saluer des collègues de bureau et d'Alexander qui avait niché sa main poisseuse dans la sienne, Pansy ne reconnaissait personne de son entourage. Daphné et Blaise ne venaient jamais, mais Drago, Narcissa, William et Scorpius n'avaient jamais manqué une seule édition de la Journée de la Réconciliation et leur absence l'angoissait.

— C'est votre fils ?

Elle manque de hurler quand Gaïa Nott rompit le fil de ses pensées, l'obligeant à arrêter de se tordre le cou dans l'espoir de voir Drago débarquer. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le manoir au petit matin, avec l'idée de rendre sa montre à Theodore et de lui demander des explications, elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles.

— Oui, répondit-elle en se retenant d'ajouter _« tu crois vraiment que je donne la main à des inconnus ? »_.

Gaïa fixait Alexander avec un ébahissement sincère qui faisait rosir les joues du garçonnet.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda l'Américaine.

Il se cacha derrière Pansy et celle-ci eut envie d'éclater d'un rire triomphant et immature. C'était _son_ fils, il n'y avait qu'à elle qu'il accordait sans appréhension sa confiance.

— Il s'appelle Alexander.

— Quel âge a-t-il ?

Pansy retint un soupir. Gaïa Nott allait-elle réellement lui faire la conversation ? Et puis cette nostalgie dans son regard quand elle fixait Alex...

— Cinq ans.

— Il est adorable. Vous avez de la chance...

Cela suffit à la curiosité de Pansy qui haussa un sourcil. Gaïa baissa la tête et fixa la foule qui, en contrebas, s'amassait déjà en prévision de la cérémonie.

— J'aurais aimé avoir un enfant, moi aussi.

— Votre mari n'en a jamais voulu ? demanda-t-elle en se retenant à grande peine de ricaner.

— Non. Je ne peux pas en avoir. Je suis certaine que Theodore aurait été ravi d'avoir un fils.

Pansy ne sut pas exactement le temps qu'il fallut à la vérité pour tracer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Deux secondes, trente, ou peut-être même cinq minutes. Mais quand l'image envahit son esprit, l'hilarité explosa dans sa gorge et elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée, si fort qu'il réduisit l'Atrium du Ministère au silence avec plus d'efficacité qu'une formule magique.

Elle rigolait, et elle rigolait, et elle rigolait, et elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir en elle la force de se calmer. Björn avait honte, elle le voyait dans son regard, Gaïa ne savait comment réagir, Alexander commençait à avoir peur et l'heure du début de la cérémonie avait sonné, mais elle était incapable de s'arrêter, chaque inspiration n'étant qu'un carburant vite dilapidé dans un nouveau spasme de folie.

— Cette indécence, entendit-elle sur sa gauche. C'est la Réconciliation, tout de même.

Et son rire prit un nouvel accent, perdant davantage de son humanité alors qu'elle braquait ses yeux dans celle de la sorcière qui avait parlé.

— C'est la Réconciliation ? parvint-elle à articuler. Oooooh, pardon. C'est vrai. Le Grand Pardon.

Elle ricanait pour de bon, désormais.

— Vous voulez savoir quelque chose ? Tout le monde s'en branle, de votre pardon ! Vous croyez quoi ? Que Theodore Nott est désolé pour des crimes qu'il n'a pas commis ? Que j'en ai quelque chose à faire d'avoir voulu vendre Potter pendant la Bataille de Poudlard ? Surprise ! Je pourrais pas m'en foutre plus ! Vos petits mensonges pour feindre la paix, votre morale de merde... Vous êtes tellement fermés d'esprit que j'ai l'impression de voir mes parents ! Oui, vous savez, ceux qui croupissent en prison qu'on doit se traîner comme des boulets, à ranger aux oubliettes tout sens de la famille et toute notre éducation ! Vous pensez vraiment que c'est cette putain de journée qui change quoi que ce soit ? Non, cette journée, c'est juste une collaboration de plus qu'on ajoute sur notre ardoise par lâcheté, parce qu'on veut une belle vie, une existence tranquille, avec un peu plus de soleil si possible.

Le visage de Daphné s'imposa à elle et, soudain, elle ne trouvait plus tout cela si drôle.

— Vous nous reprochez de trahir des idéaux, mais c'est quand on ne les trahit pas que vous jetez les pierres.

Elle avait envie de continuer. De les achever tous, de laisser ces mots dont elle savait autrefois si bien se servir s'enfoncer dans leurs bouches qui feignaient l'étonnement. Mais un employé de garde de la Brigade de la police magique débarqua alors, scandalisé, en criant :

— Une tombe du cimetière a été vandalisée !

Il ne mit pas longtemps à annoncer laquelle et, finalement, Pansy décida que, si, c'était tordant.

* * *

Drago venait de venir chercher Scorpius et la nuit était déjà tombée quand, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, la sonnette retentit à travers l'appartement. Daphné n'avait pas envie de se lever. Quelle que soit la personne derrière la porte, elle savait que ce ne serait pas la seule qu'elle avait envie de voir. Mais les coups insistèrent et elle finit donc par aller ouvrir.

— Miss Greengrass.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la robe bleue d'un officier de la Brigade de police magique et, machinalement, jeta un œil à l'étui à cigarettes posé sur la table basse. Peut-être que les petits trafics de Blaise avaient été découverts ?

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort. Lorsqu'il lui attrapa le bras après lui avoir expliqué la raison de sa venue, le fonctionnaire ne transplana pas dans un des bureaux de l'administration du Ministère, mais au cimetière sorcier qu'elle n'avait jamais vu plus bondé. La scène était incongrue. Aussi endimanchées que pour un enterrement, les personnes dont émanait toute cette agitation l'étaient bien, mais les teintes colorées de leurs tenues détonnaient et, pour une fois, Daphné eut le sentiment que c'était elle qui était en droit de les juger.

Tout le gratin du Ministère était là. Le saccage de la tombe de Vincent Crabbe avait interrompu la cérémonie. Malgré l'obscurité, elle aperçut Björn, Alexander et Pansy dans un coin, Blaise et Gregory dans un autre, Hermione Granger qui tentait de garder son calme mais ne savait de toute évidence pas quoi dire à tous ceux qui la pressaient de faire une déclaration. Partout, des anciens camarades, des anciens patrons, des anciens amis. Mais pas la moindre trace de William.

Elle sursauta quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre sur sa gauche. L'officier de police l'avait laissée, prenant son ahurissement pour un état de choc et, maintenant, c'était Theodore qui se tenait là, juste devant elle, plus tangible que jamais malgré les vingt-et-une années qui les séparaient.

— Je t'avais préparé des papiers, tu sais, lui dit-il. Pour les États-Unis. Je voulais vraiment que tu partes avec moi. Mais j'ai pas osé te le dire.

Oui, elle le savait. Elle avait toujours su que, la nonchalance qu'elle était venue chercher en sa compagnie alors que tout son monde se fracassait sous ses yeux, lui l'avait perdue à mesure qu'elle lui imposait sa présence.

— Et moi je voulais vraiment partir avec toi. Mais...

L'étau lui chatouilla la gorge et Theodore l'interrompit avant qu'il ne la force à tousser.

— Je sais. Pansy vient de me dire ce qu'Astoria avait fait. Comme quoi, son plan ne pouvait pas être parfait. Il n'y a des secrets qui se transmettent sans paroles, elle aurait dû le savoir.

Daphné haussa les épaules. Pas parce qu'elle s'en fichait – elle avait beau faire semblant, elle n'avait jamais complètement réussi –, mais parce qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à Nott au risque de finir étouffée et, fuir face à la révélation, elle n'y pensait même pas. Cela faisait longtemps que ce secret n'était plus le sien. Astoria le lui avait arraché, exactement comme, elle, elle avait arraché sa paternité à Theodore.

— Je suis venu te rendre ça, reprit ce dernier en lui tendant un objet qui scintilla dans la nuit.

— Ta montre ?

— Il a toujours été à toi.

Les doigts de Daphné tremblaient lorsqu'ils se refermèrent sur les maillons dorés. _Il._

— Je te l'ai volé, pourtant.

— Mais je t'ai laissée faire.

Daphné venait de mettre la montre dans la poche de sa cape lorsqu'un autre officier de la Brigade de police magique se dirigea vers eux.

— Je suis désolé pour votre père, Mr Greengrass.

Il ne fixait pas Daphné, mais un point derrière elle. En se retournant, elle découvrit William, négligemment appuyé contre la tombe de celle qu'il aurait dû appeler Grand-Mère, à quelques pas de là. Quatre enjambées lui suffirent pour rejoindre sa mère et attraper sa main. Puis, toute trace de naïveté envolée, il déclara, comme Daphné avait toujours rêvé de le voir déclarer :

— Je n'ai pas de père.

Yeux dans les yeux, ils se sourirent alors que, sur leur gauche, Theodore reculait jusqu'à se faire absorber par les ténèbres. Sans doute avait-il compris, lui aussi, que William n'avait pas existé pour Daphné tant qu'il était là et que lui n'existait plus pour elle depuis que William était né.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Parce que les fins dans les cimetières, il y a que ça de vrai._

 _Vous n'imaginez pas la galère que cela a été d'écrire la fin de cette histoire. Les non-dits, c'est chouette, mais c'est vraiment terrible quand il y a une réelle intrigue à développer, des secrets à révéler, des chemins de personnages à tracer. À se demander pourquoi ça reste mon pêché mignon._

 _Je ne sais honnêtement pas trop quoi penser de ce dernier chapitre. D'un côté, je l'aime, parce qu'il apporte la conclusion que je voulais pour_ Les Immorales _. Chacune des obsessions des personnages a trouvé explication, à défaut de solution. (Sauf pour Scorpius et Drago, mais je me suis jamais caché du fait que, l'un comme l'autre, ils étaient davantage des personnages outils pour l'intrigue que des personnalités que je voulais développer... j'ai essayé de les rendre humains, mais, forcément, vu que je ne suis pas partie dans l'optique d'en faire des personnages principaux, ils n'ont pas eu le droit au même développement que les autres.) Pansy a enfin admis à voix haute ce qu'elle doit et à qui, Narcissa a compris que, finalement, elle n'avait rien à envier à sa belle-fille et William voit enfin sa mère telle qu'elle est et non telle qu'Astoria a fait en sorte qu'elle soit. Et Daphné... Eh bien, disons juste que vous devez mieux la comprendre, maintenant._

 _Également, si la réaction de Theodore vous paraît étrange, sachez que c'est voulu. Déjà, j'ai volontairement laissé en hors champ le moment où il apprend qu'il est le père de William. Ensuite, il faut avoir à l'esprit que cette fin est une fin ouverte et qu'elle est du point de vue de Daphné. C'est sa fin à elle, rien n'indique que, par la suite, William ne cherchera pas à nouer une relation avec son géniteur, peu importe ce que laissent penser ses dernières paroles (il est sous le choc, rappelons-le). Rien n'indique non plus que Theodore va rester avec Gaïa avec ce nouveau paramètre qui pèse dans la balance. Bref, tout est possible, ce n'est pas parce que Daphné, a un instant t, a eu l'impression que William et Theodore se satisfaisaient de la même situation qu'elle que c'est le cas._

 _Mais d'un autre côté, cette fin me frustre. Et je sais pourquoi. À cause de_ Nonchaloir _. Voyez, le problème, c'est qu'au début, c'était_ Nonchaloir _que je voulais écrire, comme histoire. Mais je n'y arrivais pas, alors j'ai écrit_ Les Immorales _pour me libérer de ces personnages qui voulaient parler de leurs regrets. Et puis il y a eu les thèmes du Christmas Challenge 2019 et_ Nonchaloir _a voulu sortir. Et j'en suis heureuse, honnêtement, surtout maintenant que je sais que cette édition du CC était la dernière. Je m'en serais voulu de ne pas avoir participé. Mais ça m'a poussée à développer outre mesure le personnage de Theodore et sa relation avec Daphné et, putain, j'aurais voulu leur donner une autre fin, une belle fin. Pas celle-ci, qui est pourtant celle que j'avais en tête dès le début des_ Immorales _. William et Theodore n'ont jamais coexisté et il n'en a jamais été question. Vous le verrez si jamais vous lisez_ Nonchaloir _, mais l'un est l'antagoniste de l'autre, même dans cette autre histoire où Theodore prend tant de place._

 _Et puis je crois que je suis aussi frustrée parce que, Theodore et Daphné comme personnages centraux d'une histoire, c'est fini. Il y a eu_ Asphodelus _,_ Les Immorales _et_ Nonchaloir _, j'ai largement fait le tour de ce que j'avais à dire (avec des thèmes assez récurrents, d'ailleurs), mais en même temps j'ai encore envie d'écrire sur eux. Une jolie petite histoire, pour une fois. Alors peut-être que je leur dirai au-revoir avec un ultime OS. Mais après il faudra vraiment que je les laisse partir._

 _Bref, il est temps de clôturer cette note d'auteure qui n'en finit pas et, évidemment, c'est vous, lecteurs, que j'aimerais remercier dans cet ultime paragraphe. Que vous vous soyez manifesté ou non dans les reviews ou dans les ajouts en favoris / follows, c'est grâce à vous que cette histoire vit, donc je ne peux que vous remercier encore et encore de l'intérêt que vous lui avez porté. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus avec cette fin !_


End file.
